


Atreus and Calliope's journey

by omegaknight14



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Old power comes back, Realm Hopping, References to Greek past, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegaknight14/pseuds/omegaknight14
Summary: After the events of God of War: a new future awaits Atreus and Calliope are set upon the same goal to scatter Faye's counterpart/doppelganger's ashes to Jotunheim. After they complete their goal, they do not know what to do next with whatever lies ahead of them in the future?





	1. The marked trees

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted onto my fanfiction account, I've made my first God of War story that's complete so if you want that story first that's ok with me. So let me know what think of the first and second chapter I'll be in touch. And one more thing this is my first using Achieve your own so I'm trying to get used to how it works.

 

Almost about more than a hundred years has passed since Chaos's defeat so now Atreus, the same 12 year-old boy with the same fur outfit and the son of Norse Kratos is standing in front of a marked tree with Faye's glowing hand mark attached to it. He walks and kneels to the hand mark feeling it, accepting that the Faye from this timeline was gone and he knows that his mother is still with the Olympian gods with his father watching over him. It was a way of showing respect that his mother's doppelganger/counterpart was gone from this world, she died to a sickness a few days ago. And now Atreus is going to fulfill his mother's counterparts wish to scatter her ashes in Jotunheim, realm of the Giants. Atreus gets back up and holds the Leviathan axe with his two hands, and chops the marked tree down with one swing. The tree falls down to the left side of the ground and all of its branches broke off from the impact, Atreus puts the axe on his back holdster with an Omega symbol attachment next to his bow and quiver, when he was about to pick up the tree he saw red sparkling electricity surrounded his hand. The boy stared at his left hand for two seconds and calmly clenched his fist because he doesn't want to be reminded of the god that he was in the past and another reason is that he doesn't want to turn out like Chaos- 'The ultimate god, his evil future-self, and the monster that tried to take everything away from him'.

Atreus took an oath to never use his speed again and never wants to hear Chaos's name ever again or even say the word, and in a few seconds later his little 8 year-old half-sister Calliope appeared next to Atreus with a handful of flowers. She is dressed in leathers and hides of fur so that her body can be used to this cold environment, her clothes were a little similar like her half-brother's but her outfit was with a dark blue overshirt with long sleeves, a gray undergarment, a short fur cape, leather boots, and a dark blue skirt and its length was above her knees. A fine outfit that's fit for beauty and battle and it was made by Faye's counterpart/doppelganger. The color of her dress was a beautiful dark blue color like Atreus's eyes and her blue necklace that she still wears, Calliope has always loved the color of blue weather if it's light, dark, or sapphire. One time she said to Atreus that he had beautiful eyes which made the boy slightly blush, she knows that Atreus is the type of person who doesn't like to be teased but she enjoys it. Over the years not much has changed in them but the only difference was that Calliope' height was still at Atreus' neck level and Atreus's height was still the same. Seeing that mortals/demigods become gods don't change or age is somewhat true.

"I found some, Atreus"

Atreus took a few seconds to restore his mind, focused on his sister seeing that she got more flowers and slightly smirks.

"Good Calliope, let's get in the boat."

Calliope walks back to the dock waiting for her brother to return with the tree. When he does Atreus places the hook on the tree and now it's tied to the back of the boat. Both of them enter the boat, sit down and Atreus begins to row heading to the dock near their cabin.

"Atreus?"

"Yes."

"Did something change? And I know that we've been staying out of sight from the Norse gods for a really long time."

"True and well right now the forest is different now since the protection stable is gone, Draugrs will come closer to the woods near our house. Everything is changing, Calliope. But right now we must be vigilant at all times.

"Yes, brother."

They make it to the dock near the house, Atreus and Calliope got off the boat, they pull in the tree and carry it up the small hill next to the cabin. They put the tree down next to the pyre that's almost finished.

"That's the last of them." Atreus says as he's chopping the tree into pieces to finish the pyre while Calliope walks into the house and sees Faye on the table, her body wrapped around in yellow cloth as beautiful flowers surround her body. Calliope walks to the table and places more flowers on Faye, she speaks in the words that Atreus used when his mother died, and he actually taught it to her a few days ago.

"Lo, there do I see my mother. Lo, there do I see my father. Lo, there do they call to me. Lo, there do they call me. Lo, there do they call to me. May you rest in peace, in the hallowed halls of valhalla. Where the brave shall live forever."

Calliope looks back at the door and sees Atreus in the shadows, the boy walking forward to his sister who is still next to the table.

"She's ready, Atreus."

Atreus walks slowly to Faye's body, gently picking up the tall woman bridle style and says "We will bring you back to your home, live at peace once again, and you will be free to join your family in the spirit world."

Atreus walks out of the cabin carrying Faye's body with Calliope following in pursuit from behind. Atreus places her on the pyre, Grabs the Leviathan axe with his right and grabs a rock with his left, he kneels down to the wood and carves the sharp edge of his axe onto the rock to create sparks on the wood to start the fire. The fire begins to slowly ascend on the pyre and you can see fire ashes scattering next to Faye's body, and Calliope noticed something on Faye's stomach. She noticed that Faye's dagger on was beginning to heat up, she quickly grabs the knife on her stomach but the blade was burning her right hand so she immediately let's it go to fall on the snow and all you can see is a red mark on her right palm.

"I'm really sorry, Atreus."

"It's ok. Here."

Atreus kneels down to grab a handful of snow and gently places the snow on Calliope' right palm to let the heat cool down, he grabs Faye's knife and gives it to Calliope as she holds the knife with her left hand.

"This knife was hers, and now it's yours... Come on we're going hunting."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Calliope walks back to the house to get her weapon, and her weapon of choice was the lightning sword ( **from clash of the titans and it is also described in my first story God of war: a new future awaits in Chapter 35** ). She makes the sword transform into its true form and places it on her golden sword carrier that hangs on her back. She exits to house to stand next to her brother.

"What shall we hunt, brother?"

"We will hunt deer together. But I must know if you have hunting experience in your blood."

"Alright then I shall lead the way, great hunter." Calliope replies with a smile on her face and that made Atreus laugh, they exit the gate in front of them and now Calliope is leading the way hoping to find deer tracks.

"Atreus why are we doing this now?"

"I need to make sure that your well prepared for the dangerous journey that we will take after we hunt the deer."

"Then we will leave for the mountain to the gateway that leads to Jotunheim."

"Yup... And up ahead we will run into a few Draugrs."

"I see."

Soon enough Calliope spots animal tracks on the snow, but they're not deer tracks they're are wolf tracks. They keep moving forward until Calliope spotted deer tracks.

"Atreus deer tracks."

Atreus takes a look at the tracks to see if her sister was right and she was.

"Nice eye and I'm really surprised."

"I've seen many animals in my time when I was still mortal and yet my memory never fades when you become a deity."

"That's amazing... Let's find your deer."

They keep moving forward into the woods for a while until the deer popped out of nowhere in front of Calliope scaring her in surprise.

"...I found it."

"hahahah... I had the same reaction when I first hunted my deer."

"We are somewhat similar are we brother."

"With that I cannot argue."

Moments later they encounter a Draugr, reanimated corpses that haunt battlefields. alot of these exist, some with magical abilities and others with different weapons and equipment such as shields. They are found commonly throughout Midgard.

Atreus tells Calliope to stay back as he grabs the Leviathan axe with his right hand from his holdster. The axe changes into its ice form and attacks the Draugr, it took a few hits to take down but it was somewhat easy for the god of justice and honor. A few more raise from the ground and Atreus took them all out without taking any damage.

"You missed one more brother."

One more Draugr comes from behind Atreus, the ugly creature attempts to strike Atreus over his head but without even looking from behind the boy raised his left hand over his head to block the attack by a gauntlet that can transform into a circular shield. Atreus pushes the Guardian shield upwards to make the Draugr lose balance, Atreus quickly turns around to look at the Draugr and performs a powerful slam attack on the vicious monster ending its life only to fade into ash as all beasts should disintegrate from this world.

"Looks like you were right, the Draugrs are more closer to the woods."

"I told you so."

"Ok... looks like the deer went into the old temple. Faye told us never to go in their."

"Yeah but we do what we need to do."

"Right."

Atreus and Calliope both walk across the bridge and enter the temple, they see the deer and it was on the other side of the temple from the outside.

"Calliope shooting arrows from here won't work so our best option is that we should get closer."

"Yeah your right."

They both jump across the broken path leading downstairs to the lower part of the temple.

"You know I went hunting with my mother a bunch of times in my timeline, Father took me hunting on the day we had her funeral. And seeing her once again alive and breathing makes me feel more confident for her to return to this timeline after we both scattered her ashes in Jotunheim."

"The same thing is with me from my parents, my father and mother became gods and thanks to you telling them about Tyr, my father is following in his footsteps to seek peace instead of causing... Destruction like what Ares used to do."

"...Yeah, and with that I cannot argue but we will return to home after we complete our goal."

Right now they see about 6 Draugrs wandering around the temple guarding the gate that exists the temple.

"Why don't I let you take this one Calliope."

"I couldn't agree more brother, I want to show these Draugrs what a goddess can do."

Calliope brings out her lightning sword to strike the Draugrs, showing off her tremendous skills with a sword, deflecting attacks, even unleashing her light powers on them.

"Phew...that was a warm up and it's been a long time since I used my light abilities on anything or anyone."

"Yeah you differently did. Come on let's pull this chain down to unlock the gate."

"Right."

Calliope and Atreus pull the chain downward to make the gate go up but there's a second gate that's closed and connected to the front. Atreus tells Calliope to hold on to the chain, after he does that Atreus grabs the Leviathan axe and throws it at this circular mechanism to freeze it in place so it can keep the front gate from falling.

"You froze it in place, clever."

"My father showed me that in our timeline."

"Ah, I see. Your much like your father."

"Annnd you are much like your father." Atreus replied back to Calliope and that made her giggle, even though both of their father's are the same person from different timelines it's still funny. They walk to the open gate but the second gate was closed so Atreus calls back the Leviathan axe to his right hand making the second gate open. And now they continue to follow the deer, moments later they spot the deer near Faye's garden standing over a the edge as it just stood there in out in the open. Atreus gives Calliope his bow and one arrow.

"Remember Calliope. Elbow up. Steady hand. Feet solid. Accuracy over speed. Exhale and release."

Calliope released the arrow to let it fly and a bullseye. The deer falls to the ground wounded, and whimpering.

"Yes, I got it!"

"Nice."

Calliope gives Atreus' bow back and both children walk to the wounded deer laying on its side, slowly losing blood from the arrow wound. Calliope kneels down next to the deer while Atreus stands next his sister, and after a second the boy kneels next to Calliope.

"It's still alive, Atreus."

"Your knife, Calliope."

Calliope takes out her knife that's hanging on her left hip from her knife sheath and hands it to Atreus but the boy wants to see if Calliope would have the strength in her heart to take the life of an animal like he did the first time.

"Actually Calliope, I think you should finish this yourself, I... just need you do this to show me that you are ready."

Calliope nods in agreement knowing his meaning, she tries to slowly place the knife on the deer neck but she couldn't take the life of an innocent creature and you could see the sadness and hesitation in her brown eyes. She starts to remember the time she saw her first deer with Lysandra and Greek Kratos at her side when she was very little at the age of 6 before she met Atreus and became a god, she remembers being in a grass field as a the light brown deer walks towards her very slow like places its head down to Calliope' small height, the young demigod pets the nice deer with her right hand, she admired the deer and the deer admired Calliope and it was at that moment she loved all harmless animals/the nice kinds and soon enough the memory fades.

"Atreus, I...I can't."

After hearing those words Atreus slowly puts his hands on Calliope' and they stab the dear in the neck slowly until Atreus lets go so Calliope can do the rest on her own, and in seconds later the dear was dead. Calliope let's go of the knife that's still in the deer's neck, and now she mourns the deer in her heart. Calliope now kooks at her brother only to see him look away and turns his attention towards their journey ahead knowing that Calliope is ready.

Atreus looks back to Calliope, seeing her pet the deceased deer's white fur with her small hands as a sign of forgiveness. Atreus pulls the knife out of the deer's neck to give it back to Calliope, slowly she takes the knife back from Atreus's left hand. Unfortunately out of nowhere near the edge a troll appears and grabs the deer's body. Calliope stabs the hand with her knife but only to be tossed forward off the edge landing into Faye's garden.

"Calliope!"

The second hand tries to smash Atreus but the boy did a backwards roll at the right time, Atreus quickly gets back up and runs off the edge to jump and hits the giant in the face really hard that it's left horn breaks off and causes the troll to stumble back into a pillar. The troll speaks in troll language, as it grabs its pillar as a melee weapon.

"We're going to fight this massive beast?"

"Looks that way, but their just like the Cyclops. Only tougher. More aggressive. And scarier.

"I think I get it, Atreus."

"Sorry, I'm just making sure."

The troll begins to roar at the children and swings the pillar around trying to hit Atreus and Calliope with it. But they are dodging the attacks, Atreus grabs the Leviathan axe, moves around from behind and started to attack the troll from its legs, making it loose balance. The troll roars in fury but it was interrupted by an axe that was thrown into its face, Atreus runs forward, recalls the axe and slams it the ground making an ice shock wave to make some heavy damage on the trolls body, the troll than turns his attention towards Calliope. The troll trusts the pillar really hard to Calliope' body sending her body to a wall, the impact was hard but knowing Calliope she wouldn't give up that easy, she focused really hard and creates a sphere of light energy from her left hand and as the energy sphere slightly hovers on her palm she fires the projectile at the trolls face making it fall really hard on its back making a small earthquake.

The troll tries to get back up but his huge stomach was sliced open by Calliope's divine lightning sword, it's insides scattering all over the ground and dirt. The trolls roars in fury and pain, when it tries to get back up again Atreus grabbed the trolls head with his left and grabbed his horn with his right hand from behind and slams the monster into the ground hard, the boy quickly and easily snapped the beasts neck, ending its life once and for all. Both Calliope and Atreus were breathing really hard, regaining their strength.

"So that was a troll, never thought that I would see one up close."

"Yeah they are pretty tough. But right now we should get back to the house."

"Yes, Atreus."

The journey back to the house took about a few minutes, they ran into a few more Draugrs and one Hel- walker, foes with a blue and white coloration, they populate the realm of Helheim and come in different classes. They are mostly all resistant to the Leviathan Axe's attacks, requiring either fists or other weapons that posses anything with fire can be put down very easily.

Atreus opens the door and tells Calliope to go inside, and as Calliope enter the cabin Atreus walks to Faye's pyre, kneels down, takes out a light brown bag with golden designs and puts a handful of Faye ashes in the bag. Atreus holds the bag for a few seconds, looking at it for a while accepting that Faye is gone and now it's his turn to carry his mother's doppelganger throughout the whole journey and ever since the children met the giantess Faye a year ago they became really good friends, seeing that when she was very sick Atreus, told her the true about what happened in his and this timeline about who they were and why they were here in this land. It made Faye really happy knowing that Calliope and Atreus will be the ones to scatter her ashes in Jotunheim so that her spirit can live on in her home with giants to be with her kind. Atreus looks up at the sky and smiles knowing that Norse Kratos, his living mother Faye, Mimir, Lysandra, Greek Kratos, and Pandora are still watching over them in Mount Olympus.

Atreus ties the bag on the left side of the rope that's hanging from his waist along with his father's old loincloth, and walks back in the cabin, closes the door and sees Calliope sitting silently on her bed. They used to have three beds but now that Faye's gone they decided to put it aside, Atreus walks to her making sure that she's alright.

"Did you get Faye's ashes."

"Yeah. And by the time we get to Jotunheim I'll let you carry her."

"Really?"

"I'm being serious. Would I ever lie to you."

"No you would not and thank you, Atreus. It really means alot to me. So who will we meet on our long journey?"

"Well we will meet..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud dragon roar, they hear wings flapping as the noise fades away. Someone knocks on the door a little hard but not too hard and says "Come on out, there's no use hiding anyone, I know who you are. More importantly I know what you are."

"Not him again, Calliope hide beneath the house now."

Atreus walks and kneels to a white carpet and removes it to reveal that there is hatch, opening it and what you see inside was a really small place like a panic room only with dirt and rocks. He wanted to make sure that Calliope is safe, he knows that Calliope is ready for the journey they will take but not ready yet to face an enemy like this and Atreus knew that vioce, a voice he has not heard in a long time and he knows that he can't let this stranger know exactly who they are .

"Okay. But who is that?"

"I'll explain everything later. Go."

Calliope enters the small panic room, once that was done Atreus closes the panel, puts the carpet back on top and walks to the door not opening the door yet.

"Just tell me what I want to know. No need for to get bloody."

Once the stranger' sentence was finished, Atreus opened the door and sees a tattooed man with Norse runic symbols on his all over his body. Atreus walks out and closes the door behind him and faces the stranger but he knows exactly who this is. The stranger was not expecting a sight like this and it surprised him as well but this guy has no idea about this boy's true identity of who he used to be back in Greece.

"Thought you'd be a man by now. But your definitely the one. A long way from home aren't you."

"Actually my home is right here in Midgard. What do you want from me?"

"Oh you might know the answer to that."

"(Sighs) Whatever it is that you want I don't have anything. Trust me you should just go back to wherever you came from. And leave me alone."

"(Laughs) And here I thought that your kind was supposed to be enlightened. So much better than us. So much smarter and yet you hide out here all alone in the woods like a defenseless child considering that you are one."

"You would be foolish enough to ever pick up a fight with someone like me."

"I'm pretty sure I am the type of person who would stand up against you, boy."

The stranger used his right hand to backhand slap the twelve year old boy in face, but the boy did not show any signs of fear, panic, sadness, or pain, he just took the hit head-on like a true Spartan warrior as he looks back at the stranger and states with a threat "Leave. My. Home."

"You are going to have to try to kill me for that to happen."

The stranger punches Atreus in the face with his left hand, followed by two more punches to the boy's stomach. When the stranger was going for another punch with his right hand, it was grabbed by Atreus's left hand, crushing the man's right hand with a strong grip. Atreus punches to the stranger in return with his right hand and it sends the stranger to the ground.

"I told you but you wouldn't listen, would you."

Atreus walks to the stranger on the ground and the man was quoting "No.No. No. No." only a few times as Atreus picks the stranger up by his right hand.

"Fine then you little brat. My turn."

The stranger punched Atreus's face that sent him off the air and slamming through the wooden roof near the front of the house. Still flying in the air, the boy was slammed through the back part of roof again only to land hard on the ground in back part of the house sounded by alot of snow and a few trees. The energy within his body caused him to look back only to find the stranger on the roof. The jumped off the roof to knee Atreus in the face but the boy preformed a front barrel roll causing the stranger to miss his target only to knee the ground.

"How incredibly disappointing. Come on then."

Atreus got back up from the dirt, this time he was somewhat a little excited for this fight because this man fought his father in combat three times so now it was Atreus's turn. He throws his Leviathan axe at the stranger only to bounce off his body to hit the ground. the stranger uses his light-speed zigzag reflexes to catch Atreus off guard only to be punched three times in the body, sending the god of justice and honor into trees, destroying them. Atreus runs to the stranger to attack him with his guardian sheild multiple times as he slams his shield into his face sending him flying into trees. The stranger gets back up and runs to Atreus at high speeds, but he attack was blocked by Atreus's sheild. The pushed his shield forward making the stranger loose balance, while throwing strong attacks at the stranger the boy calls the Leviathan axe to his hand and proceeds to make strong hits at the stranger sending him all the way back to a wall.

The stranger charges Atreus head-on only for the boy to be punch in the gut, one in the chin that sends him off the ground for a second, the stranger shifts around Atreus's body really fast to grab him by the ankles to smash his body on the ground/snow and tosses him up into the air again. Mid-air the stranger jump tackles Atreus on the roof of his house and strangles the young boy with his two hands and begins to find more information.

" You are somewhat different from the rest of your kind, tell me what I want... The pain stops. It's pretty simple"

The stranger tries to punch Atreus again in the face but the boy dodged the attack in time, instead the man made a hole through the roof and both of them now stare at two beds.

"Why are there two beds in there?"

Atreus roars in anger as he moves the stranger's body to the left side of the roof and slams him hard, the stranger does the same to Atreus after that the boy does it again more harder, now both of are at the corner of the roof and the boy climbs on top of the stranger. The boy punches the stranger really hard that the man's blood is staining Atreus's clothes and face.

"Leave! My! HOME!"

After that said Atreus slams both of his fists on the stranger' face that it causes the corner of the roof to break. Both of them land on their feet but the stranger quickly shifts around Atreus, grabs his waist area and backwards body slams the boy into the ground landing on his neck really hard. When Atreus tries to get back up, the stranger's blue tattoos started to glow white as he kicked Atreus in the face that causes the boy to fly into two trees like he was a soccer ball. In the middle of the backyard Atreus struggled to get back up, but grabs the oak tree next to him and stands up to support his balance until he hears the stranger talk again.

"STRUCK A NERVE, DID I?"

Atreus was tired of listening to this asshole as he uses the oak tree as like a baseball bat to hit Baldur's body. He flew through the air and over towards the shambles of the roof blocking the way, Atreus sprinted forward as he rammed his shoulder into the Stranger running through the pieces of wood and running away from the house. The stranger hits Atreus's side as he is being held and yelled "Who are you hiding? " until they slammed into a stone wall and they're only about ten feet away from the cabin. The stranger slams into two fists on Atreus's back making the boy fall into the snow, and the stranger regained balance.

"Slow and young with all of strength, you should never have come here to a place like this."

After the stranger said that he quickly heal his wounds in a matter of seconds, it surprised Atreus because he forgot that he could do that.

"So... You care to try again?"

Atreus looks up at the man and replies "Man, your really annoying on so many levels."

Atreus quickly gets back up to his feet only to punch the stranger in the stomach and face but the stranger counters his third attack only to shift around Atreus, now the boy's back was facing the stone. Atreus tried to hit the bearded man again but missed making the stranger have the advantage, the stranger came in with a shoulder block to slam into the young god that lead him to go more further into the stone making a big gap that you can see Atreus stuck in between the stone wall and the stranger from the outside.

"You won't talk? Fine, then maybe whoever it is you got stashed in the house will."

After hearing those words, that made Atreus transform into his Spartan Rage. His aura of flames destroyed all the ruble that surrounded him, the boy runs to the stranger while going out of the stone wall. Atreus hits the stranger in the face making his body to fly to an oak tree, when the man tries to regain position he was punched the face, breaking half of the oak tree. Atreus moves the stranger's body back to the same gap in the stone wall, rips the half oak tree from its stomp, uses it like a battering ram and charges the stranger, going more further into the stone wall and exiting on the other side, they're in a new area as Atreus rammed the stranger into a huge stone with strange carvings. The stranger breaks the oak tree apart and he rams his elbow into Atreus's stomach, making the boy take two steps back from the impact.

Still in Spartan Rage, Atreus charges the stranger and proceeds to attack him with powerful attacks with his bare fists, moments later he preforms a tiger tail sweep move that trips the stranger making him fall to his back, as Atreus sees the stranger move an inch the boy slams his right foot on the stranger' face really hard, making the stranger a little weak and as Atreus turned his attention towards the huge stone. The boy quickly runs to the bottom left part of stone as he punched through the supporting side that the boy grabbed the stone which he picked up and furiously yelled out as he slammed it downward right atop The Stranger.

Atreus now breathing really hard, as his stamina is slightly worn-out. He slowly walks away going back to the cabin but it was interrupted by the hrground shaking and the stranger talking that it causes Atreus to look back at the huge stone.

"Leave so soon, little brat?"

The stranger throws the huge stone at Atreus but in time the boy brought out his Guardian Shield, Atreus threw it upwards making direct contact with the huge stone that made it crumble around the impact as he looked at away making sure that non of the rumble got into his eyes. When the stone was completely destroyed, the stranger was flying towards Atreus, the boy quickly turned his shield back into its gauntlet form to catch the stranger's fist and when the boy tried to punch back the stranger caught his fist too.

Atreus was pushing the stranger back as he tried to get his balance as the two stopped moving which they entered a deadlock of power, the two pushed only for them to raise their strength as they enter a shockwave of immense power of gods enveloping around the two as they kept pushing as the ground trembling beneath feet like the earth was splitting open.

"When Odin sent me hear I just needed answers but you, You had to act all proud. No matter, throw whatever you have at me, I'll keep coming. That old body will get out but before I end this I wanted you to know one more thing... I can't feel any of this."

The stranger released his captured hand off Atreus's, catching the boy off guard to only be punched in the face pretty hard, the stranger got a successful uppercut that sent Atreus flying upwards into the air. The stranger jumps really high after him making both go more higher, Atreus punches the stranger in the face three times as they fall. Getting close to the ground Atreus punches the stranger one more time but this punch was as strong as the stranger's making the blue tattooed man fall really fast and hard creating great impact but the guy still didn't feel anything at all. Atreus lands perfectly on the ground a few feet away from the stranger, the only choice Atreus had was to use his trump card.

And for his finishing move Atreus grabs the stranger with his runic symbol tattooed right hand and snapped his neck in an instant but Atreus knows that won't stop him, the boy couldn't simply leave the stranger here so had one more option left and that was to throw his body off the cliff. Breathing really hard, had a few scars, and bruises all over his body so what the boy did for his body to heal was to use his cellular regeneration like what his father used to heal his wounds. He walks back to the cabin, calls his Leviathan axe to his hand and puts it on his back holdster. And in seconds later the boy stands at the front door.

"Never thought that I would see Baldur again after so many years of staying in this timeline. Could Baldur be after me about my past in Greece or the fact that he's hunting Faye not knowing she in ash form and I am part Giant and part god as well? Either way I wish mother and father were here right now to help me and Calliope but this is our journey that we must complete together and all I know for certain is that we can't stay here."

Atreus opens the door, enters the house, and closes it behind him. Walks to the carpet, moves it out the way to open the hatch and sees Calliope just sitting and she jumped in surprise as she hears the hatch open.

"Calliope."

"There was so much...I thought that. Your okay."

"Yeah don't worry about me I've been through worse."

Atreus reaches his hand out so he could pull Calliope out of the hatch. After that Calliope gives Atreus a hug and the boy hugs her back, Calliope is really happy to see him okay, she almost lost her brother back there. Atreus closes the hatch and puts the carpet back into place.

"Get your things Calliope. We're leaving and I think I'll let you have my bow and quiver."

"Right."

Calliope gets her lightning sword and places it on her sword carrier, her brother's bow and quiver were now hers so she decided to place the quiver on back next the bow that's slung on her shoulder and it face to opposite direction of her golden sword sheath.

Since Atreus no longer carries his bow and arrows no more, his weapons will only be the Leviathan axe and the Guardian Shield. Atreus and Calliope walk out of the door and close it behind them and stare at the mountain in the distance.

"Wow the mountain, it's going to be a long trip Atreus."

"Yeah, I know Calliope. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Atreus and Calliope both walk across the broken battle field, rocks crumbling, trees tumbling, and hills falling into the abyss. And now they climb up the hills.

"Did you do this, Atreus?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Who was he? And what did he want with us?"

"That was Baldur the god of light and he's one of the Aesir gods. The son of Odin and Freya and he's Thor's half-brother. Me and father fought him in our timeline and killed him if it wasn't for that mistletoe arrow. And the reason he's here in Midgard is that his hunting Faye but not knowing she is in ash form. Since I revealed myself he probably wants to send me to Odin so he could kill me because I'm a giant, part Giant and part God."

"Ah I see...Baldur the God of light, does he have the same light abilities like me?"

"Not really. His abilities are more different then yours. He has Super Strength, Speed and Agility, Durability, Light Manipulation, Invulnerability, and an Expert Tracker. Since death has no power over him, I snapped his neck to slow him down and that's why we needed to leave the house."

"Oh I see... Atreus will we see other people on the path ahead?"

"Yes."

"Friendly?"

"No."

"They will try and rob us?"

"Possibly... Yeah they definitely will try to rob us."

"Oh."

Now they arrive in the wildwoods, and see a few Draugrs, and it looks like they're going to have to do this the hard way. Kill them all.

Atreus throws his Leviathan axe to a Draugr, freezing it in place, as the other Draugrs begin to attack them. Calliope takes out her sword and strikes Draugrs cutting off their limbs and slicing heads, as Atreus begins to fight them hand-to-hand combat with his Guardian sheild. The boy looks over his left shoulder and sees a Draugr that's throwing fire projectiles at him, Atreus blocks the fire projectile with his shield and preforms a countering blast to send it back to the Draugr and kills it.

Atreus sees six more Draugrs crawl from the ground, so Atreus calls the Leviathan axe that's stuck to the first Draugr back to his hand, the boy first locks on target and does a hunter-killer move with axe, killing the six Draugrs. And there was one more left, they spot it up a hill on their right side throwing fire projectiles. This guy was starting to frustrate Calliope so she decided to fire back with her light projectiles at the Draugr's face.

"Whew... I'm glad that's over with."

"I can agree with you, Atreus. But we've beaten tougher enemies."

"True but Draugrs and Trolls are the least of our concerns."

"So what's the greatest?"

"You'll see when we get more closer to the mountain."

"Ok... So Atreus who will we meet along the way?"

"Oh that's right. So if we keep moving forward until we see two bridges we will meet a Dwarf named Brok and he's a blacksmith."

"Oh he sounds nice."

"Yeah, well for the most parts. He swears alot too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They keep moving forward, climb up a rock wall with light yellow drawings, and encounter another hel-walker. Atreus looks to right shoulder and sees a legendary chest they both open it together and find a rune that's called hel's touch, a powerful runic attack that can take down enemies whoever is close to them. They keep going down the same path as they use their god strength to move a heavy rock that's blocking their way, after it was put aside and they see two wooden bridges.

Atreus walks across the first bridge really slowly because he wants to make sure that it won't break apart like in his timeline. Now he tells Calliope to walk across and to stay calm.

When she is nearly halfway across the bridge, it breaks and she begins to fall but with fast thinking Calliope grabs on to the bridge step in front of her trying to hold on.

"Atreus! Help me!"

"Hold on!"

Atreus rushes back on the bridge and as he draws closer to his sister who is in danger, the entire bridge begins to break apart. Atreus quickly grabs Calliope's hand and pulls her up to his chest but soon enough before they could escape, the bridge breaks in two as the young gods fall, Atreus still holds Calliope and quickly turns his body so his back can make great impact on the ground, he didn't want to see his sister injured by anything or die in vain even if she did he would never forgive himself, so now they're in a new area surrounded by like 15 Draugrs.

Atreus grabs back to his feet slowly avoiding the pain from the impact of the fall, he grabs Calliope's hand again to pick her get back up. Calliope stands up straight and hugs her brother and Atreus hugs her back. Honestly these two always loved to hug one another, if it's from being rescued, apologizing, or bonding.

"Are you ok Calliope?"

"Yeah I'm alright Atreus. Thanks."

"Your welcome. You know I wouldn't let anything to happen to you. And I will be here for you."

Calliope replies with a nod as she noticed the Draugr around them, they weren't moving at all as if she thinks they could be dead.

"More Draugr, but these aren't moving at all, could they be dead?" Calliope says as she pulls out her sword because she knows better than to never let her guard down even Atreus does the same with his Leviathan axe.

"They're not dead Calliope. Well most of them are just made of stone but some are still alive."

Calliope slowly walks forward to a Draugr, making sure Atreus is right. When the Draugr wakes up Calliope started to back up next to her brother as the other Draugrs begin to wake.

"Ok you were right and I must remember to stay close to your side!"

Atreus and Calliope both begin to take action at their opponents, taking them out one by one. the battle lasted only about 2 minutes as they continue to try find a way to escape the ruins, they hear something or someone breaking through the wall on the left side of the area.

"Something is breaking through the wall, Atreus."

"Yeah I know what it will be, it's a heavy Draugr! they're attacks are more stronger and be ready!"

A bulky heavy Draugr bursts through the wall, and lands on the same area that Atreus and Calliope are on. It roars in rage as it charges them, Atreus blocks the Draugr's attack with his shield but the boy was pushed back making him loss his balance, while the god of justice and honor was trying to regain position the Draugr raised its weapon into the air with its two hands ready to strike Atreus through his head, Calliope quickly runs and jumps to the Draugr's only for her to slice off the monster's hands off with one sword swing.

Atreus regains position to counter strike the heavy Draugr really strong sending his body off the edge. Two more Heavy Draugrs appeared from the enterence on the same wall the first Draugr came through just to even the odds. Atreus uses his returning storm axe attack on the heavy Draugr, making the heavy Draugr's body slightly freeze to slow him down, Atreus has the advantage, the boy jumps and uses the executioner's cleave to cut off the Draugr's head as the rest of its body fades into ash.

As for Calliope, the spartan girl is just toying around with her Draugr enemy, all she's doing is just dodging and deflecting the heavy Draugr's attacks but it was time she ended this.

She runs forward to her enemy, slides with her knees going in between the Draugr's legs, from behind she takes out her sword and severs it's legs off, the heavy Draugr falls forward on its stomach, Calliope makes the final blow by connecting her sword to the back of its head.

After it deceased into ashes, Calliope walks to her brother with a smile on her face and began to question him.

"How was I? Did I do better?"

"You did amazing Calliope. And you're starting to improve. Take even more time and we shall be known as Ultimate warriors."

"You're really enjoy this aren't you."

"Yeah your right... I got to admit I do miss this after so many years. And now being here with you, facing old enemies brings back alot of memories... Alright then so now that the bridge is destroyed we will go this way up the wall where the Draugr came through."

As they climb up the wall, they now enter a new a area and hear some really creepy chanting. Proceeding with caution Atreus knows the sort of creature that sings this creepy song but Calliope doesn't have the slightest idea about what's going on, it was starting to frighten her.

"So we're going towards the scary singing?"

"Yes... And we're going to fight a revenant."

The revenant appeared in front of them ready for a fight, these witches are cunning and send poison mist or swipe attacks with their staff but the real annoyance comes from their constant teleport dodging.

"it's to fast, Atreus!"

"But not for your light projectiles, it will weaken it!"

Calliope sends 3 light projectiles at the revenant, now that it's weaken Atreus brutally punches the revenant and snaps it's neck.

They keep moving for a while until Atreus and Calliope both use their strength to lift a huge gate, they walk in the huge room with nothing but bones and blood. They both closed their nose because it smells really bad.

"(Gags) Ok.. I forgot how bad this place smelled."

"Echh! I agree brother. This is really... unpleasant."

After saying those words they now see 4 or 5 Reavers coming out of hiding and make comments about feasting on these children.

"NOW!"

"Are they Hel-walkers?"

"They're untouched."

"Someone start the fires!"

"Siegmund your knives!"

"So many days without meat."

These guys were starting to scare Calliope, all they were talking about was just meat and she figured out what they are taking about.

"Meat? Wait us!"

"Stay behind me, Calliope."

"What if they change like the others?"

"Well have to keep them alive, strip off their meat... a little at a time."

"This fight is mine alone Calliope." Atreus says as he takes out his Leviathan axe, and as the 5 men surrounded them this was his opportunity to use the Hel's touch runic attack, and when he does it kills the Reavers in an instant.

3 Mages appear at random balconies located around the room with bones and blood. They throw poison projectiles at Atreus and Calliope but they dodge it in time. Calliope fires an energy sphere at 1 Mage, killing it with one hit. Atreus throws his Leviathan axe to a Mage, kills it recalls the axe. One more Mage is left and it was immediately killed by a energy sphere and an axe hitting it's head.

Another Reaver comes out of nowhere and grabs Atreus but the boy tackles him to the ground, and strangles the Reaver but when Atreus sees another Reaver grabbing Calliope from behind, and stabs her in the right arm that's makes her scream in pain.

"Calliope!"

Atreus kills the Reaver that he was still strangling by snapping his neck and turns his attention towards the Reaver that's attacking his sister. Before the Reaver was about to stab Calliope through her skull, the Reaver was killed by an axe being thrown at his face making him let go of Calliope falling backwards as the goddess of light falls forward on the ground.

Atreus rushes to Calliope who was lying on the ground on her back, Atreus pulls Calliope back up for to regain position and she stands and looks at her brother with tears in her eyes, the girl continues to cry softly to shed a little more tears as she places her face on Atreus's right shoulder. Atreus decided to comfort her by placing his left arm around her neck.

"... It's ok. You're safe now, I'm here. No one will hurt you anymore, I'll never leave your side again." Atreus says in a whisper making Calliope feel a little bit better and she knows that Atreus will keep that promise because she knows how much he loves her and he will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. You could say she is one lucky girl to have someone like Atreus. And Atreus has the same feeling for Calliope.

Their moment was interrupted by a Hel-walker/Dead Reaver that was trying to attack Calliope but the creature was grabbed by Atreus, holding the throat and immediately snapped his neck.

The children noticed more of the dead Reavers are becoming Hel-walkers, Atreus will fight them himself hand-to-hand combat style with the help of Spartan Rage.

"Wait here. I'll handle this."

After hearing those words Calliope steps back, Atreus unleashes his Spartan Rage as he punches the 5 Hel-walkers with powerful hits. After the ten second battle was over Atreus gives Calliope a leg up the wall for her to lower the chain so that Atreus could climb up, so enough Calliope lowers the chain for Atreus.

The boy climbs up the chain to be next to Calliope, Atreus tears a piece of his father's loincloth to wrap around his sister's injured arm to stop the bleeding and now Atreus will give some advice.

"Listen to me, to be affective in combat a warrior must not feel for his enemy, the road ahead will be long and unforgiving, close your heart to your enemies desperation, close your heart to their suffering, people are one thing but with everything else that we fight must be stopped, no place for one so young like you, you must be brave, fearless, strong, and calm."

"I understand, brother."

"Good." Atreus says as he smiles at her sister knowing that she understands his meaning.

After that said Atreus gives a quick kiss on Calliope forehead, and now they leave the ruins. Once they exit they see the second bridge that is still standing and see a blue dwarf shouting at a harmless beast of burdan which is also carrying supplies.

"Come on already! What are you waiting for let's go already!"

The blue Dwarf notices the two kids approaching him and his beast, he tell one of the kids to help him with his problem that he's having.

"Kids get this slow like cocklump to cross the bridge."

"It's because that she's scared of something in the trees over there."

"There's what now?"

"I'll show you."

Atreus throws his Leviathan axe at the trees with white trunks, and you can Draugrs roaring. Atreus recalls the axe and places it on his back holdster. This act really impressed Calliope and the blue Dwarf as well.

"You were right Atreus."

"Say you must be smart or somethin' boy."

Calliope walks forward to comfort the blue Dwarfs beast, the young girl gently pets the innocent creature. She wanted to ask the blue Dwarf about something first.

"Does she have a name?" Calliope questions the blue Dwarf.

"I don't know? The rude bastard ain't ever asked mine so I ain't ever asked hers."

"So what's your name?"

"Brok."

Now that Calliope knows who the blue Dwarf is, she turns her attention to his beast of burdan and speaks to it in her calming tone.

"It's alright, your safe now, come with me."

The beast gets up slowly and walks with Calliope, as for Brok he decided to share words with the boy who holds an axe on his back as they continue to walk forward crossing the second bridge.

"Huh. Say uh... Your not gonna believe me but that axe you got. It was me what made her, me and my brother before we split, was one of our best. So don't let nobody go work on her except for us two. You got to handle her special or she'll wreck beyond fixing. I can enhance her for you right now if it so pleases you little shit. So what's say you?"

Atreus believes Brok but the blue Dwarf needs to admit it again like when he first admitted it in his timeline.

"You're right I do not believe you."

"Oh alright then... There's a rune in the shape of a fork under the grip."

Atreus takes out his Leviathan axe in a horizontal angle to see the rune and Calliope noticed it as well. Brok came back with half of the brand.

"That was our brand my brother and me before we split. I got half of it right here see. Look you want I should upgrade her or not?"

"Alright then, amuse us with your upgrades."

All three of them walk forward just a few feet away to Brok's shop. Calliope was eager to ask Brok where the other brand was.

"So Brok... Where is the other half of the brand?"

"Oh, my dumb brother's got it little girl. But I have all of the talent."

All three of them arrive at the shop, Brok upgrades to axe by tap it with his hammer only once and then you see blue light magic surround the axe and poof, and now it's slightly stronger then before. Brok tossed the axe back to Atreus and the boy asks Brok to make a Guardian shield for Calliope with a red Spartan logo on it. Brok takes about 3 minutes until he finished, Atreus thanked Brok and places the shield on Calliope left wrist. Calliope hugs her brother because when she was born in Sparta she wanted to be a warrior half of the time but she was more focused on being a musician.

"Well don't hug now but our friends who are hiding in the trees are back for more. Go on give that axe a twirl."

Atreus and Calliope prepare for battle against a heavy Draugr, Atreus quickly tells Calliope that he'll take this one. Atreus attacks the Draugr 5 times and it disintegrates into ashes.

"See what my touch sprung."

"Adequate."

"Adequate? You knows what's adequate, that foot work. You step in shit."

Atreus sighed at Brok replies, he is somewhat of a good person and can be easily trusted along with his brother Sindri. But right now both him and Calliope need to focus on getting to the mountain.

"Say little girl, your friend can kill. Are you going to learn to do that too?"

"He's not my friend, he's actually my brother. I've killed monsters worse then the Draugr. And Brok this road, does it lead to the mountain?"

"It should put you in right direction sure, but you should be careful in the ruins, it's filled with traps, that place can mess you up real good."

"Thanks for letting us know. and it was nice meeting you Brok I'll be thinking of a name for your beast."

"How bout I name her fucking Gratitude. HEY FUCKING GRATITUDE COME OVER HERE, ha I like it."

Calliope was actually getting tired of listening to all of Brok's swearing and replies "I think I'll take my leave now."

Calliope walks back to Atreus waiting next to the chain that unlocks the gate with a circular mechanism on the top. The boy pulls down the chain as the gate opens, holds the chain with one hand as the other hand holds the Leviathan axe, he throws it to the circular mechanism to freeze the gate in place. They both enter the cave as the recalls the axe and the gate closes behind them.

About 10 to 12 minutes later they finally leave the cave and head out onto a small plateau that overlooks the mountain in the distance. Even Calliope was astounded at the sight of how close they are.

"Wow, I've never been this close to a mountain before, it looks so beautiful and enormous. I wish our family were here to see it with us."

"Yeah I wish the same thing Calliope... Come on no looking back now."

"Right."

They head up the path towards a large and imposing portal with two giant statues with a sand bowl in the center. Since Atreus has already been through the journey before he will do it again, he uses his knife to trace the runes into the sand bowl. And the large circular door opens and inside is a cave.

They both exit the cave in 10 seconds, now they are in a new area, when they take a few steps forward a Brenna Daudi/ Fire troll appears in front of them.

The first act that it does is roar with rage and horror, the fire troll stomps its foot to the ground creating a fire shockwave but the young gods rolled out of the way avoiding the fire. It throws fire projectiles with its right hand but they block it with their shields, with it roars again Atreus jumped off the ground to knee the fire troll in the face, breaking it's left horns. Atreus grabs its left horns and slams the trolls head, and snaps it's neck like what he did with the first troll.

Atreus and Calliope keep moving forward heading into a small cave with a torch that's lit until they see more wild boar tracks, they drop down and see the boar up ahead just a short distance below the Reavers camp sight.

Calliope takes out her bow that's slung from her shoulder, and takes out an arrow. She drew her bow string back to her cheek and released the arrow but it bounced off the boar making the animal run away.

"Let's go after it."

Atreus runs slowly following the boar but Calliope's vioce stops him, making him turn around.

"Wait, why are we hunting the boar?"

"Because it's the only way we'll meet Freya. And that boar is actually her friend"

"Freya, the wife of Odin?"

"Yes."

"Can she be trusted, what if she turns on us for hurting her friend."

"She won't, she helped me and my father multiple times. So don't worry about anything. If you don't want to trust her then trust me at least."

"...Ok"

They walk through the rest of the camp, most of the small wooden houses and tents are filled with dead bodies with bags of hacksilver.

"What happened to them Atreus?"

"Looks like most them fought a few Draugrs and Hel-walkers, some even took their own life."

"Hmm."

They proceed to move up ahead with caution, as they see the boar again, just standing still where it remains.

"Are you sure about this Atreus?"

"It's alright Calliope. Trust me on this, nothing bad will happen. Oh and when we see Freya just pretend that you don't know her, she is known as the witch of the woods and I think you'll like her."

Calliope replies with an "Ok." understanding her brothers words as she draws out another arrow and this time, the sharp arrow pierced into the boars skin making the boar run away again. They give chase really slowly but making sure not lose eachother. they keep moving until both of them see a narrow gap, they quickly walk through it and see a tall beautiful woman most likely in her 30's, she has long shoulder-length dark hair, wears a brown dress with animal skins and has tattoos on her arms, carries a sword and bow on her back and is also barefoot.

she is tending to the the boar, taking the arrow out its skin until seconds later she noticed the children.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" The witch of the woods/Freya shouts at them.

"We're sorry, we didn't know that he'd belong to anyone." Atreus says as him Calliope kneel next to the boar.

"He doesn't he's my friend. Last of his kind in all the realm and you shoot him. You needed food?"

"Target practice mistress. Believe me we are so sorry." Calliope admitted to the woman.

"No the fault is mine I should have kept a closer eye on him. But he must not die, you boy the arrow cut a tight way inside him, find both ends left side and right side, hold them tightly."

Atreus does what the witch says while helping the boar, it is really disgusting from his piont of view I mean like preforms surgery on a boar as his small hands are being covered in blood.

"Good now pull them together, line them up. "Sunnan poka". I can't finish the healing here, my home is just beyond the trees there and you will carry him, he must not die."

"Don't worry we'll help him."

Atreus picks up the boar, for him the boar was really light as a feather, The witch creates a path for them to walk to Freya's home. Now they in a new area called Sanctuary Grove, surrounded by white trees with red leafs, harmless animals and beautiful flowers. This place was like a heaven, even Calliope stares in awe and the Witch noticed her happy face expression thinking that she really loves this place.

"That bow is a little big for you isn't it?"

Calliope turns her attention to the Witch, knowing that she's speaking to her.

"The bow actually belonged to my brother, the one who's holding your friend."

"I've never seen you in these woods before, your family must miss you after being away from home."

"They're safe, my brother and I are taking our friend's ashes to the highest peak in all nine realms."

"Ashes."

"It was her last wish."

"I'm really sorry for your loss... We're here."

Calliope noticed the huge tree in front of them.

"You live in a tree."

"Not in it child, below it. "Heimili".

Calliope gasps in surprise when the tree ascended, a huge turtle reveals itself as it stands on all fours and what's underneath the turtle was a wooden door.

"It's alright. I promise you he's safe... now quickly we must enter my house."

All three of them enter the home, Atreus quickly places the boar on the floor in the middle of the small room holding the creature down. The witch brings a bowl, a small cup filled with pink sparks of magic as she kneels down next the boar.

"Good he seems stable and calm for now. I need two more things, fresh red root grows just behind the house. Can either of you pull a cluster?"

Calliope says that she will do it as she walks out of the house through the back door, looking around the garden while Atreus questions the witch about the next thing that they need to heal the boar.

"What else do we need?"

What really got the boy all curious was when the witch was holding Atreus's right hand.

"I...I know that you two are gods. Not of this land but there's no mistaking it. She doesn't know does she, about the nightmares that you've been having about seeing this powerful man. Believe me I saw your visions after I made contact with your hand."

Atreus realized that her hand was still holding his, trying not to be rude the boy slowly removed his small hand off of hers.

"That was something you weren't suppose figure out. I can still take on whoever gets in our way."

"The gods of these realms don't take kindly to outsiders trust me. When they find you and they will, they'll make things difficult. The girl will want answers."

"That will be my problem."

"Whatever you are hiding you cannot protect her forever. But you're right it doesn't concern me... I also need lamb's cress do you mind, it's a white petal flower in my garden but only a hand full."

"Sure. I'll get the flowers."

Atreus walks out the back door entering the garden, the boy found the lamb's cress in a few seconds later. He went to go check on Calliope making sure she found the red root grows, she did and the little Spartan girl noticed her brother approaching her.

"So... Still think she's a threat?"

"It will still take some time but for the most parts I like her a little."

"You'll get used it, and I should wash the witch's friends blood of my hands."

Calliope giggled at that response like he was just joking but when she saw Atreus's bloody hands, her face expression distorted in disgust. He then proceed to wash the blood off his hands in the river water, and both of them walked back in the witch's house and gave her the items that she needs to heal the boar.

"Oh yes, this is exactly what I need."

"Then we should probably leave, can't forget our goal Calliope."

"Wait. Not without thanks." The witch says to the children as she walks to her table, she quickly uses her magic on a bowl to create some sort of spell, and now you see a bright yellow light surround her two fingers.

"This mark will hide you form those who might your journey difficult."

Atreus nodded in agreement of the witch as she kneels down, places her fingers gently on Atreus's neck and says "Leyna." next was Calliope "Leyna." After the protection marks are shown, the witch commands her turtle friend to descend to the ground, she walks to the front door and when she opens it you can see a cave that leads to the outside world.

"There's a shortcut below the house that lead safely out of these woods. Follow this path down, then head towards daylight."

"Thank you for helping us. Will we see you again?"

"As much or as little as you like little one."

"Come Calliope."

Calliope waves goodbye to the witch as they exit the house, and follow the path down the cave to the boat, Atreus began to steer the boat leading them both out of the cave.

"Now we'll get to the mountain more quickly, I just can't believe I'm here, doing all of this with you Atreus. There was a time I never thought that I would leave my own home or even Greece."

"I always thought the same Calliope."

"I know brother, this is really amazing... Jotunheim is just right on the other side waiting for us."

"Yeah." Atreus leads the boat out of the cave, now they are at the lake of the nine and see the statue of Thor.

"Thor, the god of thunder."

"That's right Calliope, the most brutal Aesir god of them all, honestly I wish I could just smash his face in with his own hammer, Mjolnir."

"Hmph. Spoken like a ruthless god yourself brother."

"Oh. I'm sorry, guess I went a little bit too far."

"(Sighs) Atreus has there ever been a time where you took things too far."

Atreus starts to have flashbacks of going to far like the time he killed the barbarian king with his own sledge hammer. Smashing Pollux to the platform and snaps his neck. And killing Modi in his timeline.

"No. Never in my life."

"I doubt that."

Atreus paddles the boat to another statue that's a few feet away from the statue of Thor, they see runes on the chest of the statue.

"Calliope this says sacrifice your arms to the center of the water and awaken the cradle of the world."

"It's saying throw our weapons into the water? But why?"

"You'll see why." Atreus stands up and throws his Leviathan axe into the water. He quickly tells Calliope to hold on to something and she does. Soon after the water begins to shake like crazy, bouncing back and forth almost making the children fly off the boat. Finally the water began to settle down, Atreus helps his sister get back up and what the little girl saw behind Atreus was something that she's never seen, a gigantic red/orange eye staring on them. Atreus turns around to see an old friend.

"Atreus... What is this?"

"The world serpent, well you can call him Jormungandr."

The world serpent/Jormungandr raises its head from the water, opens his big mouth and you see Atreus's Leviathan axe fall and hit the seat of the small boat, the boy grabs his axe and places it on his holdster. Now the serpent comes in closer to face the young gods and speaks in its loud ancient language.

"What's he saying Atreus."

"Uh? I think I forgot how to speak his language."

The serpent began to move back to look over the mountain to keep a watchful eye on the lake of the nine leaving Atreus and Calliope to themselves.

"Wow Atreus that was amazing!"

"Yeah I know, even I said the same thing... Now that the water dropped we can head for the dock near Tyr's temple over there."

They made to the dock, got off of the boat and walked up the stairs and face the bridge that leads to the mountain. They hear a voice behind them and that was Brok opening the enterence door of Tyr's temple.

"If it isn't the little axe murderer and his little sister! Have I got something for you two."

This drew a huge blank on Calliope's mind all it was asking is how did he get here before they did? But Atreus already knows the secret to how did it.

"Brok? How did you...?

"None of your fuckin' business. Now come in here I got somethin' for ya."

Both of them enter the temple to see Brok's shop.

"What do think he wants Atreus."

"Well to test our patience I guess."

"When word gets out about my new shop folks will finally come outta hidin'. They'll be crawling all over eachother just to get a whiff of my wares - you watch... Here catch."

Brok tosses a bright light blue rock at Atreus and began to explain what it does.

"The pile of rocks over there, with that key of Yggdrasil, you can open a door to the branches of the World Tree. A shortcut 'tween the realms, if you ever see them out in the world use it to get back to me quick. But it's only way straight back here and nowhere else and whatever you do never, never, Ever, never, ever throw yourselves over the edge of the path... Lest you want death."

"A trip to the underworld, well I don't see neither of us wanting that."

"I would agree with Calliope on that one Brok. Anyway we have a wish to fulfill. See you later."

"Goodbye Brok."

Atreus and Calliope exit the temple and go forward to the gate that leads to the mountain, they run into a few wolves, and Mages. Atreus throws his Leviathan axe to disable the scorn poles' poison magic. They open a red gate and stepped foot in a new area called Foothills. They see another Dwarf fashioned in gold armor, but with more classical human features of tannish skin. The Dwarf notices the two young children and walks in front of them.

"Ah excuse me but how did you come by that axe?"

"It was Faye's. She left it to us before she died."

"Faye's dead? I'm very sorry to hear that. She was a fierce warrior and a good woman... Okay I will make improvements to the axe."

"But nobody asked you to?"

"I would agree with Calliope."

"Well it's true but... But knowing Faye, she would have insisted that I repaired that act of vandalism perpetrated agaiagainst her axe by my brother."

"I knew it you are the brother of Brok. Which means the other half of the brand is here."

"Yeah, we ran into him earlier."

"I see. Thought my talents are more superior than his. No bost, swear to Freya."

Atreus brings out his axe to show it to the Dwarf, when he sees the dry blood on the axe he grabs it while wearing his red gloves and brings to his work station.

"Ugh. Is that dry blood?"

"So what were you working, sir?"

"Ah well young girl I was working on the sky mover an elevator just up the mountain waits a treasure chest of rare resources once I mine it I'll need a way to bring it all down. And my name is Sindri."

"Ah well it's very lovely to meet you Sindri." Calliope replies with her cute smile and Sindri says thank you back to her. Atreus grabs his now cleaned up axe, says goodbye to Sindri as Calliope does the same and they begin to walk to the path up the mountain. Moments later when they see a huge rock in front of a red big door blocking their path. Atreus begins to move the rock out of the way but when he noticed something wasn't right he immediately remembered what was on the other side of the red door he straight up just said "Uh-oh."

An Ogre came bursting through the door, the beast tries to hit Atreus with its huge fists but the boy was pushing his fists back and the boy was struggling a little bit.

"YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE, NOW YOU WILL SUFFER WITH MY WRATH." The Ogre says in its language. Atreus unleashes spartan rage against the Ogre as he throws powerful punches, weakening the vicious monster and as soon as the Ogre is on his knees. Atreus kneels to face his sister, releases his Guardian sheild over his head, Calliope runs to Atreus, jumps on top of the Sheild as Atreus pushes upward launching Calliope slightly in the air as the girl pulls out her sword and stabs the Ogre through the head and takes back her weapon as the beast becomes ash.

Now that they are done, Atreus opens the red door as they see the rest of the mountain, the sight was a beauty of something so high in Midgard that it even drew Calliope's attention by staring in awe.

Up ahead they see black smoke blocking their path.

"What is this Atreus?"

"It's called the black breath Calliope. Odin was the one that placed this dark magic here."

"What about the witch. Could she get us pass this?"

They both hear the witch's vioce behind "My magic is useless against the black breath and there's no way around it, Odin sought to that long ago."

"What are you doing here?" Calliope questions the witch.

"Making sure you can finish your Journey."

"So why wait to warn us?" Atreus wondered

"I was busy saving my friend if you remember." The witch answered and she continues to talk about the black breath. "The black breath is a corruption of magic that even I cant dispel. Only the pure light of Alfheim is strong enough to break through but that road is long, what does this goal mean to you?"

"It's everything."

"Calliope is right... So where must we go."

"To a realm/another world beyond your own."


	3. A Realm Beyond

The witch/Freya, Atreus, and Calliope move back down the same path heading to the skymover, The witch/Freya uses her magic on the roots to remove them to walk on the skymover, once they're all on the skymover Atreus turns the wheel to the right and now they move down back to the Foothills.

"Tyr's temple is just over at the center of the lake, it is from there we travel to Alfheim. And thankfully it's no longer underwater." Freya said

"Why is that creature in the bay?" Calliope questions the witch

"No one knows? He just appeared one day, so after Thor attacked and their battle could be felt across all the realms. Ultimately it just ended in a stalemate and Thor returned to Odin empty handed. The serpent stayed and grew so large he now spans all of Midgard."

"See I told you." Atreus says to Calliope as the girl chuckles and replies "You were right after all."

"Anyway they've hated eachother ever since. Destined to kill eachother come Ragnarok." Freya said to continue the story

"So this Ragnarok means that the destruction of just this world only?" Calliope questions the witch and she replies back.

"No, Ragnarok is the prophecy of the destruction of all nine realms. Niflheim, Muspelheim, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Helheim."

"And you believe in this Ragnarok?"

"I dearly wish I didn't child."

Seconds later Atreus opens the red door, and they all see that there is no path to walk across, The witch/Freya uses her Alfheim arrows to hit the light crystal to create a light bridge. This drew Calliope to amazement by walking on solid llight. So enough they all walk across heading back to Tyr's temple.

"Tyr's temple, built with help from the Giants. Great Tyr used this to travel the nine realms and keep the peace between them." The witch/Freya said

"It doesn't seem very peaceful, everywhere Calliope and I go we're attached, especially by dead things." Atreus replies to Freya

"The risen dead grow ever more numerous. Once the roads and trails would've been full of people, now all have hid or fled, save for the Reavers savage enough to survive enough in such a world."

Atreus and Calliope both used their strength to put the bridge back into passion, it took awhile until they reached the grew a little tired. Once the witch announced that they are ready they head back to the enterence of the realm travel room and what surrounded this ancient room was that it was showing eight others door from others realms.

"The room is really dark." Calliope replies

"This temple has been asleep, underwater for almost a hundred and fifty winters. It needs only the light of the bifrost to reawaken." The witch/Freya replies back to the young female goddess

The three of them walk to the center of the realm travel room with circular mechanism with a keyhole.

"So how does this work?" Atreus asked Freya as she has the bifrost to the boy's right hand.

"You will need this a bifrost. To create travel between realms, it can also capture, hold, transfer the light of Alfheim. Place the bifrost their on the keyhole."

Atreus places the bifrost on the keyhole and the circular mechanism activates.

"Now what?"

"Give it a moment, the temple needs time to wake up from it's long slumber. It is from this room and this room alone that the two of you will be able to cross between realms. What you see before you represents the temple in which we stand, as well as the realm towers that encircle the lake of the nine outside. All of the realms exists in the same physical space, reflections of each other. These doors, the tower outside and the nine realms are all intertwined and coexisting on the branches of the World Tree seperated only by the bifrost light of Alfheim. This place can focus and control that light. And if you're wondering if this is the world tree itself, no. It is only an artistic representation of it. The Yggdrasil is much, much more than this. The tree of life is bound the fate of the world, just as we are bound to it. The tree nourishes our souls. The dew from its leaves feeds our valleys and rivers. The trees very existence supports all of creation along its bounds. Its life energy interwoven into the tapestry of life, birth, growth, death, and rebirth. Every strand transcending time, transcending space. Everything come back to the tree. So that is how it works. But I'm guessing you were looking for a more practical answer."

"No, that was an interesting explanation and I think I see how this works now."

"That is good to know, Child. I will give you rune for Alfheim."

The witch/Freya uses her magic to place the transfer rune on Atreus's right palm, when the boy stares at the rune hovering his palm uses the mechanism to turn the bridge outside to Alfheim, and he activities the travel room to go to Alfheim the fake Yggdrasil tree shoots a beacon at the Alfheim crystal. Once it was the bifrost turned dark, Freya explained that bifrost's power is now depleted, anf they need to capture the light of Alfheim to reawaken the the bridge and dedestroy the black breath.

Atreus opens the door and now they are in Alfheim, home of the light elves.

"Children, I present to you the realm of Alfheim." Freya announced and then she noticed a huge white beacon and is because that the light of Alfheim was slightly faded.

"The light I can barely see it. Something is wrong see that column of light on the horizon, it's held in the heart of a ring tower, we'll find what we need there." The witch/Freya said as she noticed that her body was turning into dust.

"No,no, Dammit not now!"

"What's happening?" Calliope says really quick as the girl grabs Freya's her right keep her from being pulled into a portal leading back to Earth/Midgard and Atreus does the same by grabbing her left hand.

"To restore the bifrost, you must step into the light but be very careful not to get caught in..." Before Freya could finish her explexplanation she was pulled out of Alfheim and sent back to Midgard.

"She's not dead is she, Atreus." Calliope asks Atreus.

"No, don't worry she's still alive. She's back in her Garden in Midgard."

"(Sighs in relief) Ok that's to hear. Now what do we do?"

"We capture the light of Alfheim, Follow me."


	4. The light of Alfheim

Calliope follows Atreus across the realm travel bridge, mostly what they see is colorful plants, trees, red sky, light elves and dark elves killing one another.

The Light Elves are luminous beings that wear white robes and as for the dark elves they are capable of flight and utilize different weapons such as spears and magical projectiles.

"Atreus, why are the dark elves killing the little elves?"

"When Father and I came here in my timeline, My father said that it is the end of a war. See the dark and light elves always fight over the light of Alfheim, they've done this over hundred and three years... I think? Well either way we just need the light of Alfheim and if we can capture it, the light elves will have the advantage in this war, with the help of the god of justice and honor and goddess of light."

"(Chuckles) I can not argue with that, Atreus."

Two Dark elves land in front of them, Atreus quickly throws his Leviathan axe to his enemy making him loss his balance, the boy attacks the dark elf with his bare fists.

The dark elf tries to impale Atreus with his spear but the young god caught the head of his spear, broke it, and stabs the dark elf through the heart with his own weapon.

Calliope was having a little bit of trouble with the dark elf that she was attacking, mostly all its doing is just flying back or sideways to avoid her attacks, so in frustration she just uses her light energy sphere projectiles at the dark elf as it pass through its body and it disintegrates.

When it comes to battling strong enemies she can choose to conjure small or big energy spheres, if she uses small projectiles she can push her enimes back to a wall. But when she uses her big projectiles like when the size of it becomes bigger than her small hand, it has enough energy to completely destroy any life form and can make huge explosions.

"Had some trouble with your enemy?" Atreus jokes around with Calliope

"(Scoffs) And you just stood there while I was busy with the dark elf?"

"Hey that was just a little payback for not helping back in Greece when we were rebuilding the Labyrinth, I took out all the enimes by myself by using that three-headed fire breathing dog thing while the goddess of light just simply watched, impressed by what she just witnessed by her brother."

"(Smiles) Ok I guess I deserved that, but don't think I will forget about what you just did back there, when it happens again you'll be begging for mercy."

"(Doing a Norse Kratos impression) I ask the same for you, girl."

"(Giggles) Call me that again and I'll refer to you as, Boy." Calliope replies with a playful threat

"Alright I won't!" Atreus takes it back, and says it in his own voice, "And you know I don't like being called boy, only my father can call me that."

"Fair enough... Ok Atreus where do we go now?"

"Uh...Northeast."

They into the direction of Northeast, up ahead they see weird pink roots that blocking their path, they destroyed the pink roots and keep moving, once they pass the Alfheim gate they see ocean water so they need a boat to get the ring temple, they also hear someone tapping their hammer as if they are constructing weaponry. They move east to find the noise and it was none other than Sindri the germophobic blacksmith dwarf.

"Oh hey guys, how are you? Enjoying Alfheim so far?" Sindri asked

"How are you here Sindri, we were told that the our path was the way to travel other worlds?" Calliope questions the Dwarf removing the subject, not answering his questions.

"Oh well it may be there only way for you to travel but we Dwarfs are full of surprises."

"Sindri... Please show me how you and Brok do it I'm curious to know the source of the truth." Calliope replies with her cute smile and interested tone begging him to tell her the secret. Atreus already knows it, so he quickly helps her sister out because he knows she was always fascinated with magical abilities.

"I think you should just tell my sister before she gets ready upset or depressed and believe me you don't want to know what will happen when she's like that. Believe me. Your gonna regret it 'immediately' when she creates tears and makes these puppy eyes."

Calliope slowly looks down with her eyes closed avoiding eye contact with Sindri, then she began to have tears that are falling from her soft cheeks, looking up at Sindri again she has these puppy eyes showing on her sad face as the tears continue to fall.

"Ok, I'll tell you! Just please don't make that face again because I'll cry as well" Sindri says between sniffs, and calms down

This act almost made Atreus laugh, he turns his attention towards somewhere else attempting to hide his own chuckles

Calliope immediately changes her sad face into a happy expression like nothing happened, "I was hoping you'd come around."

Sindri clears his throat to speak clearly, "It's a little trick that my people can pull... a special way of not being seen."

"So you have invisibility?" Calliope asks wondering if that's the answer while looking back at Atreus and while she was distracted Sindri steps between realms as he is talking, when Calliope looks back she was all confused wondering where he went

"More like I can step into the realm between realms, and your mind doesn't understand what it's seeing so it sees nothing at all, that's how we avoid to ever use the weapons we craft."

Sindri appeared right next to Calliope, surprising the young girl and all she said was, "Amazing. So that's how Brok was in the temple before us. He stepped between realms."

"That's right kid... So is there anything else you need for you weapons?" Sindri asked Atreus and Calliope.

Atreus replied that he is fine, but Calliope has a request for the Dwarf.

"Yes I do Sindri. Do you believe you can make my sword recall back to my hand like Atreus's axe?"

"Hmm. I'll see what I can enhance. Bring me your weapon."

Calliope slowly takes two steps forward to Sindri's table, grabs her weapon. What drew Sindri to a blank was that what he saw was just a cylinder/baton but when Calliope changes it to its true form it got the blacksmith really surprised.

"Wow I've never seen a weapon like this before! And based on its beautiful design and artistic weaponry it's not from around here is it?!"

"No it's not Sindri, and sorry to be rude but we're kind of in a hurry." Atreus says from a few feet away as he destroys the pink roots to free a random boat that he found caught in the pink roots.

"Ah right! I need complete silence for this." Sindri said as he taps on the sword with his hammer giving the weapon an upgrade, seconds later it was done.

"Now then, Calliope hold out your right palm." The blacksmith Dwarf said to the girl, Calliope takes her palm out as Sindri gently places magic dust on her small hand and sword, and it fades away Calliope decided to test it out.

Calliope takes a few steps back, puts her right palm in front of her to recall her sword. The lightning sword moves in the air really fast going back to her palm, but due to the fast rate she immediately moves out of the way as her sword flies past her avoiding the ground.

Atreus quickly jumps back as his butt hits the ground really fast when the sword almost pierced through his head, hitting the huge plant roots instead.

"(Sighs) Phew. That was too close, another few steps I would have been dead." Atreus said, really relieved that he was not sent to Valhalla or Hel, well just today this boy was going make sure that his little sister is safe from the Aesir gods wrath, he thinks that's every single day even if he would have to die in order to save her.

The boy gets back up, pulls the sword out of the roots walks back to Calliope and hands it back to her.

"We might have to practice that when we get back to Midgard." Atreus said as Calliope nodded in agreement with her big brother's meaning and Atreus just realized something.

"Sindri do you have a bag that has infinite space? It's just so that I can carry a useful item like the bifrost."

"Ah your just in luck I have another one."

"Yes." Atreus says with of excitement in his voice

Sindri gives Atreus a small black bag that's fit for travel. Atreus puts the bifrost, Faye's ash bag, and the blue rick Yggdrasil transporter into the infinite space bag, closes it and ties it on his waist rope.

"Good luck out there you two." Sindri says

"We will." Atreus and Calliope said as they get on the boat that Atreus freed moments ago when he was almost killed, the boy steers the boat for awhile until they see a small dock that leads to the ringed temple. But at the moment they stepped off the boat Atreus fell to the ground gripping his head.

"Atreus!" Calliope yells out, kneels down and holds her brother by his shoulders, seconds later she helps him up to regain his balance.

"It's ok, Calliope it's going away now! It was just voices that I heard. They were less angry, asking for help."

Atreus sighed in relief, knowing that the pain was over. They see a light bridge leading to the ringed temple but it disappears because it's being covered by slimy pink roots.

"Calliope, see if your light powers can make that stuff go away." Atreus says

"Oh course brother." Calliope replied, she charges a light energy sphere projectile on her right palm, she aims at the pink root and shoots it. Once the energy sphere made contact it made the pink roots go away making the light bridge appear once again.

The children walk across the light bridge, they stop when they see a circular door that needs to be opened from the inside so Atreus leads leads Calliope to the path that he took in his timeline.

About 10 minutes later they reach the ringed temple interior, and see more dark elves killing light elves. The dark elves begin to attack the young gods, but the elf warriors have been taken out one by one not being able to stand a chance against the mighty Atreus and Calliope.

Moments later when they reach the hive inside the ringed temple they see the light of Alfheim in the center of the area, see the light beam being covered up by roots, so they need the destroy the roots and take out the horde of dark elves to free the light.

Atreus uses his axe to freeze the first root core, second he he breaks the core causing the path to crumble.

they jump down to get to final core, but the horde of dark elves noticed them. All of them start to fly to then ready to fight, Atreus tells Calliope to save behind him as he uses his Spartan Rage.

The boy uses his raging slam making all of his enimes and the surrounding area take damage, once the path was know clear his Spartan Rage fades away and destroyed the final core.

The path began to crumble beneath their feet as Atreus holds his little sister into his arms, the boy jumps down landing in front of the light of Alfheim.

Atreus and Calliope both walk to the light of Alfheim, the beautiful light shines through the red sky making it turn back to blue as it also revives the temple but they both knew this wasn't over yet, they need to fuel the bifrost if they want to destroy the black breath.

Atreus opens his infinite black bag and takes out the bifrost, ready to step into the light of Alfheim.

"Calliope, try to pull me out of the light of Alfheim seconds later as soon as I step into it, ok?"

"Yes, brother I will try."

"Good."

Calliope slowly steps back as Atreus begins to be ready to step into the light while holding the bifrost. The boy starts to shove the bifrost into the light, it starts to hurt him at first but he needs to keep going, he slowly walks forward into the light.

As Atreus is in the light, he noticed that Faye's ash bag was floating away from him turning into a yellow light color, he follows the bag but what really caught his attention was that he was in the same woods in Midgard heading back to his cabin.

A familiar vioce was heard in all directions from Atreus's view as he continues to follow Faye in ash form.

"Atreus, you have to come back."

"Calliope?" Atreus says

"Please, you are the only person that I care about in the world... I know that ever since we stopped Chaos you haven't been the same."

Atreus enters the cabin but he is somewhere else entirely, what he sees is that he is on a bridge that leads to a beautiful city. Next he is at travel bridge in Helheim, land of the dead.

"Whatever is it that you have trouble with you can talk to me about it." Atreus remains silent as he continues to hear his sister's voice, seconds later he is in the cabin and sees Calliope and Faye sleeping peacefully.

"But if you don't want to, that's ok. You're my brother and you would do anything for me, you would keep me safe. And that's why I love you. Even if you would die trying to protect me, you will always be with me in this life or the one after."

Atreus exits the cabin, only to be in Jotunheim at the highest peak in all nine realms. From behind a small hand pulls him out of the light of Alfheim and it was Calliope.

Atreus pants, slowly getting back to face his sister while holding the bifrost.

"How...How long was I gone for?" Atreus questions Calliope.

"A few moments. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine... Let's go."

Atreus uses the bifrost on Calliope's bow string, two passes did the trick so now she has light arrows. She shoots a few light crystals to make light bridges. The path leading outside the temple took a while until they reached the dock.

Atreus steers the boat back to the Tyr's temple, soon after they walk slowly across the realm travel bridge but out of nowhere Svartalqfurr lands on front of them.

The dark elf king attacks them but they dodged his attacks using their small bodies with ease, Atreus quickly throws his Leviathan axe to Svartalqfurr's face making him loose balance.

Atreus charges Svartalqfurr but the king of dark elves grabs the boy by the throat and flies upwards high into the skies.

"ATREUS!" Calliope yells out loud, with horror and fear. She can barely see Atreus struggling to break free from Svartalqfurr grip, seconds later the dark elf began to strangle the boy.

With quick thinking Calliope grabs her sword, holds it into a spear position from the handle and throws it into the sky leading to Svartalqfurr.

Svartalqfurr is impaled from behind the heart by Calliope's sword, Atreus quickly unleashes his wings that he stole from Icarus, grabs Svartalqfurr face and dives down really fast. The boy quickly moves to Svartalqfurr's back, grabs the dark elf kings wings pushing his feet on his back and brutally ripped his wings off making the dark elf hit the ground extremely hard, making a small crater.

Atreus slowly lands on a few feet away from the crater, his wings disappear from his back and looks down at dark elf king still alive but barley moving.

Svartalqfurr began to speak in his ancient language but Atreus interrupted him by saying "Shut up." as he bashed Svartalqfurr's face in with his right fist.

Atreus recalls his Leviathan axe and gives Calliope her sword back.

"That was a nice throw."

"Thanks Atreus. And that was smart, ripping his own wings off making sure he doesn't retreat."

"Yeah, I had to come up with something if he was going to hurt more light elves and we did give the king an honorable death."

"And that's why the god of justice and honor fits perfectly in your name Atreus, just like the great Spartan warrior."

"Thanks, Calliope... So why don't we get back to Midgard and face destroy the black breath."

"An excellent suggestion, Brother."

They made it back to Midgard in one piece. they run into Brok again telling him about their trip to Alfheim, they also let him upgrade their weapons to prepare them for the dangers inside the mountain. They arrived at the black breath, it takes time to get through with the bifrost but once it was over they see a door with the Jotunheim rune. Now they need to reach the summit with the Jotunheim gateway and see Mimir, the smartest man alive.


	5. Inside The Mountain

Atreus and Calliope both open the door to enter the mountain, see a sand bowl in the center of the room with a left side enterence, they also see the statue of Durapror across the room.

"That's Durapror, one of the four stags of the world tree, he's supposed to watch the enterence to Jotunheim while the giants sleep."

"Wow, I've never heard of a stag Guardian before. And the giants are all gone since they went back to Jotunheim."

"That's right. Let me show you something."

Atreus walks to left side enterence of room as Calliope follows her brother they see a path being blocked by a wall of red sap. Atreus explains that these red saps are part of the world tree, and the key to break through them is with alot of electricity. Atreus tells Calliope to step back as he concentrated, but he will only use this technique once.

Atreus focuses as he creates red light around his right hand, seconds later he throws a red lightning bolt to hit the red sap into its core and the wall of red sap exploded clearing the their path.

Calliope was astounded at the technique that her brother just pulled, she knows of Atreus's oath to replace replies, "I never realized that you could throw lightning from your powers?"

"Neither did I." Atreus says "But... I had to come up with something to get us pass this, there was actually another path but I wanted to make this more easier for us."

"I see. Thank you Atreus." Calliope said

"No problem." Atreus replied

They keep moving until they reached the heart of the mountain, the entire area was constructed and this wonderful sight made Calliope stare in awe as the little girl says "This mountain is so..."

"Amazing." Atreus cut his sister off finishing her sentence if that word was right and that was the word she was actually going to say.

"How did you..."

"I felt it actually."

This surprised Calliope as she stares at her brother who has this smirk on his face

Calliope giggled at her brothers face expression "Please don't do that again. it's making me uncomfortable."

Atreus chuckles as the boy looks at her sister then turns his attention towards the claw "Right. Sorry... See that claw in front of us?"

"Yes, I see it."

"We'll use that to reach reach the summit, there is another path but it's blocked by Hel- bramble." Atreus explains to Calliope

"Oh ok. So how do we use the claw, Atreus?"

"Thought you'd say that. Follow me." Said Atreus as he jogs to the mechanism that controls the claw, using it will be a snap for Atreus since he has the strength of a god.

The boy goes to the gate that's across the area as his sister follows him. As they stand in front of the gate Atreus quickly tells Calliope to stand back so Atreus can have some space.

The boy stretches for a bit, cracks his knuckles, neck, and back. kneels down to get a good grip on the huge gate, slightly lifting it up to his neck level, does one final strong push and the gate reaches the top.

"Phew... I think I'm getting kind of used to this." Atreus said to Calliope almost in whisper but enough for Calliope to hear.

"Having the strength of a god?" Calliope asked her brother with curiosity if that what meant.

"Well opening doors or gates really easy but that works too."

There's been a few moments when she's seen her brother do amazing things with his incredible strength, but for her she was never really interested about using her god strength to do tricks, mostly she only enjoyed fighting with weapons, using her own powers, and spending time with the people she loved like Greek Kratos/father, Lysandra/Mother, Faye/Step-mom, Norse Kratos/Future father, Pandora/adopted sister, Mimir and Orkos/Friends. But the one person she truly loves to be with the most is her half-brother Atreus.

"Atreus, I really miss them so much, please promise me we will go back home when we finish our goal." Calliope says trying to hold her tears, Atreus brought her into a huge. He has seen this look before after she was captured by Chaos many years ago.

"Calliope, we will go back to Greece, but there are some other things that we need finish after our goal, ok. Can you do that for me?" Atreus asks Calliope, she looks up to see his eyes not breaking contact as she lets a few tears drop down her cheeks and slowly nods yes with a slight smile.

Atreus smiles back at his little sister,"Good, let's go." "Ok, Atreus."

Calliope wipes her tears away with her sleeve as Atreus begins to walk to a huge minecart. The boy pushes the minecart forward it stops to reveal the the chain that's holding the minecart back, he uses his Leviathan axe to break the chain for the minecart to keep moving forward. Now that minecart is in position with the crane they can now use it go more upwards into the mountain but out of nowhere an ice troll appears in the area.

Atreus grabs his axe as Calliope pulls out her sword, the big troll stomps its foot to the ground creating ice spike shockwaves coming out of the ground trying to strike the gods but they jumped out of the way in time. Atreus throws his axe to the trolls face making it take a few steps back, Atreus quickly recalls his axe back to his hand while running to the troll, he attacks its huge legs as Calliope joins in. The troll slams his totem to the ground creating an ice shock wave making Atreus and Calliope both slightly fly into different directions landing on the ground really hard.

Atreus opens his eyes but is struggling to get back up from the attack, he noticed that a few feet away the troll is approaching Calliope's unconscious body.

"NO!" Atreus yells out trying to making the troll go for him but the huge beast ignored him, the Ice Troll raises his totem slowly preparing to kill the little spartan girl. The troll roars really loud as he swings his totem downward but the totem was stopped midway really close to Calliope' face.

The troll begins to feel a cold chill down his spine, as he looks to see that his weapon was stopped by a young god. Atreus is the one that stopped the totem and he is not in a good mood, the boy continues to hold the totem with his small hands and look back at the troll with this...aggressive look. He growls in anger but something about him began to change. First flames surrounded his forearms, next blue eyes change the color of red, and then after that this glowing red mark appeared on the left side of his face covering his birthmark is.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Sister. Ever. AGAIN!" The yell echoes through the whole mountain as he pushes the troll back causing the beast to fall backwards on the ground dropping the totem, the troll got up again to grab his totem. In a violent act the ice troll raised his large weapon above ready to slam Atreus into a blood stain. The totem gets close to the boy but Atreus uses a powerful uppercut on the totem breaking it into pieces. Atreus jumps for the trolls chest punches it with his right fist making the troll fall backwards on his back. Atreus lands on the trolls chest again and throws strong punches the trolls face as the screams in anger and blood covering his body, he quickly recalls his axe to strike downward to the trolls face killing it.

The red mark faded away first, next the red eyes, and flames disappear last from Atreus's body, after that he became weak, this new rage form strained his body and had a shocking expression of what just happened back there, he hasn't been like that since he killed Modi in his timeline until his father snapped him out of he being being blinded by his rage, after that he learned how to keep his rage under control yet this was something completely different but he would worry about that later.

"Calliope!" Atreus rushes to his sister who was beginning to wake-up, Calliope gets back up slowly holding her temple with one hand as Atreus helps her get up but Atreus was still struggling for a while but they both kept their balance.

"Ow, my head. What happened?" Calliope questions her brother wondering what happened after she went unconscious but Atreus didn't want to tell her the truth of what he had done, he was afraid of what she would think of him like saying he's a monster.

"I took the out with my axe before he would kill you, and you know I won't let anything to you." Atreus said and out by surprise Calliope hugs him but he grunts in pain due to the effects of that new rage power.

"(Gasps) I-l'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" Calliope asks really fast and somewhat confused cause her hugs never once hurt Atreus in anyway.

"Yeah it's ok, I'm good! Just really tired and under from using alot of strength on the troll. It will probably take some time to restore my health I just need walk for a while."

"Oh, ok. I suppose we should probably continue our journey."

"Right. A walk should be fine." After that Atreus and Calliope both climb on the minecart, and now they move up. It takes a while until they stop, Atreus quickly wanted to show Calliope the sky lantern that's not broken.

"Do you know what this is, Calliope?"

"No, it's unfamiliar to me."

"These are called Sky Lanterns, they're objects that slowly fly upwards into the air. People use these to honor their friends or family members who die in combat or natural causes. I'll show you."

Atreus begins to prepare the sky lantern, he grabs his knife, grabs a rock to make sparks for the center ring, once the center ring is on fire Atreus holds the sky lantern and says 'watch' to Calliope. Atreus lets go of the red glowing sky lantern to let it slowly fly upwards into the mountain. Atreus backs up only for his hand to be held by Calliope's hand, but Atreus decided to bring her into a side huge.

"Wow, that's so beautiful, Atreus."

"Yeah, it is" Atreus and Calliope both take all it in seeing the sky lantern elevate further into the mountain lighting up the darkness from its light, while they mourn Faye in their hearts,"Alright then, we should get going now."

"Right, brother."

They proceed to keep going, on they're path they pass a few traps, opening chest/Golden chest filled with thousands of hacksilver coins just to be sure if they need more upgrades for their weapons.

Soon enough they use a circular wooden elevator to go more further upwards into the mountain reaching the summit. Now they decide to relax and enjoy the ride and hope not to run into anymore danger. Atreus thinks about that all the time but he knows exactly what is going to happen next and he must be able to maintain control of his rage without going into another outburst like what he did with that ice troll.

"Atreus, after we scattered Faye's ashes to Jotunheim what other goals must we complete? The day is still among us and we have so much time for us to explore around the land. Maybe we should complete the other tasks first and finish Faye's wish for last, what do you think?" Calliope questions her brother

"Hmm, I'm not sure actually haven't thought of that but maybe in the meantime we could free three capture dragons... Help out a few spirits... and free 9 crazy Valkyries but if I'm being completely honest I think it would be best to complete Faye's wish first. Also we might encounter a dragon right now."

"Did you just say dragon?"

The moment was interrupted by huge Dragon bursting through the wall that was covered in sap, the dragon breathes electricity from its mouth, next it turns its attention towards the children as quickly grab their weapons.

The dragon roars as it places its giant paws on the wooden elevator try to grab the young gods but they both fight back trying to make the dragon retreat, and it does after Calliope quickly throws her sword into the dragons right eye and recalls it but its tail is connected to the elevator, with quick thinking Calliope and Atreus both dig their weapons on the elevator making sure not to fall off. The dragon roars as it bursts through another wall heading outside the mountain while the young gods are still behind but they won't let the dragon get off so easily.

They continue to follow the dragon until they're out of the cave that the dragon had created, but they see someone screaming out for help, trying to avoid being eaten by the dragon and they knew who it was.

"Atreus, that's Sindri! Why doesn't he step between realms?" Calliope asks her brother

"It doesn't work on Dragons but we still have to help him."

"Right. So do think you can kill something that big?"

"Hold my axe." Atreus hands over his axe to Calliope as he tells her to stand back, the boy jumps transforms to Spartan Rage as fires surrounded his forearms. He runs to around the path behind the dragon to jump on his back, once he gets to the middle he slams his fists to the beasts back.

The dragon turns his head around and sees the boy attacking him with powerful hits, it turns around and runs around to shake Atreus off, the boy falls to the ground in the middle of a circular arena but quickly gets back up to face the massive beast head-on. The dragon breathes electricity from its mouth upwards into the air, Atreus sees the electricity about to strike him but he quickly rolls out the way in time but the dragon is ready to charge a powerful electricity blast. Atreus spots three broken branches of red sap that's near him, he quickly grabs a chunk of red sap and throws it at the dragon's skin. The red sap exploded on impact making the dragon weak for a moment as its body began to fall, the dragon head landed on the center of the circular arena allowing Atreus to have the advantage. The dragon gets back on all fours and prepares to attack the the young Giant/God again, again, and again but it just keeps firing lightning strikes for Atreus to have alot of time using the exploding red sap and beating the dragons head, and the sky was starting to slightly rain as lightning strikes the ground.

With quick thinking Atreus yells for Calliope to quickly tell her to raise her sword into the air and to throw at the dragon's damaged right eye. Agreeing with the idea Calliope does as her said. The dragon moves its head but Atreus jumps on top of the dragons head as he send strong blows to keep in place, Ca raises her sword the lightning comes down really fast as she throws her sword before the lightning could strike her small figure. The lightning sword absorbs the powerful energy as it goes for the dragon's right eye, seconds later a bullseye.

The huge beasts roars in pain as the strong electricity shocks its brain, destroying it. Atreus jumps off the head and in the back an explosion erupted from the dragon's head as it makes Atreus's body go off balance for a few and lands perfectly on his feet right to where Calliope and Sindri are. Atreus quickly gets back up to cross his arms facing his little sister and blacksmith friend as an act to look heroic and cool as the dragon's dead body falls to the ground right behind Atreus without looking back.

"Wow, we actually killed a dragon. We're victorious once again brother." Calliope says in excitement and gives her brother another hug in celebration of their victory. Even this battle really surprised Sindri.

"But nobody's killed a dragon for hundreds of years... not since the Grand Culling of the Wyrms. And unless I'm mistaken you did all that for me."

"Of we did Sindri, any friend of Faye is a friend of ours. And maybe I'll give the credit to Calliope, she's the one that finished the dragon off." Atreus replied to Sindri

"Ah that's right, for an act of showing your bravery young Calliope I'll let you have these." Sindri says to Calliope as he gets something for his infinite space bag hanging from his waist, what he grabbed was a handful of green mistletoe arrows and hands them to Calliope.

"What are these Sindri?" Calliope asked Sindri

"Granded mistletoe arrows. Straighter than Heimdall and perfectly weighted."

"Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome."

"So Sindri, think you help us get pass this wall of red sap?" Calliope questions Sindri again as the Dwarf noticed the red sap blocking their path.

"Of course, I just need a tooth from that dragon." immediately after Sindri finished his sentence Atreus chopped off one of the dead dragons teeth and walks to Sindri's workshop and says "What next Sindri?"

"Um can you just hold out cause I'm not touching that."

Atreus holds out the tooth as Sindri spreads magic dust on the tooth making part of it glow orange.

"Now run along the string of your sister's bow."

Atreus tells Calliope to hold her bow out as he runs the glowing tooth up and down with two passes, now the bow has its electricity arrows again. Calliope fires an arrow at the red sap core making the wall explode. Now they continue to go up the mountain. The walk goes on for a while until they spot a door, and what they see on the other side was the summit that's a few feet away.

"Calliope give me your bow and an arrow."

"Ok."

At the summit, three men were talking to a tree or a person that was attached to a tree. The three men who are talking are named Baldur, the half-brother of Thor. Magni and Modi, the sons of Thor.

"You know why we're here. My last visit manage to loosen your tongue." Baldur says to the man who is attached to his prison tree otherwise known as Mimir, the Norse god of wisdom.

"I see you brought company this time. Must be important if the sons of Thor deign to grace me with their presence. Tell me you two still tripping over yourselves to impress daddy?" Mimir said

"The little brat, tracks shows that he now travels with another child. Where would they go next?" Baldur asked Mimir but he has no knowledge of it.

"And why would I know that."

"You're the smartest man alive aren't you?" Magni says to Mimir because he's supposed to know every thing.

"Smarter than all the dead ones too."

"You help me, I help you. Tell me where they are and I will talk to Odin." Baldur said

"Your father won't let me go Baldur and he won't let you kill me. You have nothing to offer me. So take your questions.Take your threats. Take these two worthless wankers, and piss off."

Before Baldur was about to leave, he was hit in the stomach with a mistletoe arrow. And this blue light surrounded his body as it fades away. His curse had been lifted.

"What is this?" Baldur asked to himself but something about this was making him feel excited asas he continues talking,"I can feel this...I can feel everything."

"I thought that your curse was supposed to be unbreakable?" Mimir says in curiosity, even Magni and Modi agreed with Mimir.

"Fuck all of these questions, we must celebrate. I must feast, drink, even feel the comfort of alot women." Baldur said as he walks away on his way back to Asgard to tell Odin of his happiness to feel again as Magni and Modi share some final words with Mimir before taking their leave.

"When no one is looking, we'll be back your other eye." Modi said

"Don't you forget, we are everywhere." Magni also said to Mimir leaving the god of wisdom all alone until Atreus and Calliope both climb on the platform. On their right was a gateway and on their left was Mimir being held prisoner.

"Ah the very topic of conversation, a young giant traveling with another child."

"That's right and just to be clear, we are only here to take Laufey the Just's ashes to Jotunheim at the highest peak." Atreus tells Mimir

"Oh, makes alot of sense little brother. The gateway that you see before you is locked to Jotunheim and the way you both can unlock it is with a secret rune, and if it still exists only a giant would know it but I don't think you would know it do you?"

"No I don't, sir." Atreus lied to Mimir, he does know what the rune is but he wasn't too sure if the rune had changed in this timeline. He's smart but he has be sure that is still the same like as it was in his timeline.

"Call me Mimir, lad. And you're both in luck I'll be the one to guide you through this journey but first you need to cut off my head."

"Excuse me?" Calliope replies with a slight shock in her voice.

"Odin made sure that no weapon, not even Thor hammer could free my body through these bonds, lassie. We need to find someone who could reanimate my head using the old magic."

"There's a witch of the woods, she'll be the one to help you." Calliope says to Mimir

"And she'll help, she might do worth a try."

"But if she can't help you, you'll be dead."

"Odin tortures me you now, everyday lad. He sought to it personally and believe me there is no end to his creativity. Every. Single. Day. This...this isn't living."

Atreus walks close to Mimir as he holds his axe, to free his head or more liklikely to free him from his torment, "Alright then."

"I'm not going to watch this." Calliope replies as she walks somewhere else attempting not to look back as Atreus is ready to chop the head off.

Atreus chops off Mimir head, falling to the ground along with strings. First Atreus ties the string around Mimir's horns so he can be more easy to carry as he puts the decade head in his infinite space bag.

"Jotunheim will be waiting for us, brother."

"Yeah. So all we need to unlock this is a magic chisel, and know the black rune."

"That's good to hear. So how do we have walking all the way back down to the witch's house?"

"Nope, I'll show you the fast way down."

"By all means brother. Lead the way."

Atreus leads Calliope to a pile of rocks, he searches his bag for the blue crystal that Brok gave him. The boy places the object into front of him for the pile of rocks to form into a door, seconds later it creates a blue light and the children step inside.


	6. Atreus needs help

Atreus and Calliope both are now standing on the branches of the World Tree known as Yggdrasil.

Atreus looks at his sister who has this surprised look on her face showing that she's never seen more beautiful in her entire life. Her eyes glistening with awe and wonder as she stares at her surroundings of the world tree. Atreus grabs Calliope's hand to walk her around the world tree.

"Welcome to the world tree known as Yggdrasil. Right now we are standing on the branch of it." Atreus announced with excitement

"Atreus, it's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before." Calliope replies as she continues to look around, she spots large blue crystals that's surrounding the world tree, she has never witnessed such a wonderful thing that even existed in the universe but not paying attention she gets close too the edge of the path about to fall in the endless abyss that leads to her death Atreus pulls her back in time making her body stay close to his.

"Do not fall off! You would have ended up in Helheim if you stepped off the path!" Atreus yells in an echo to Calliope as she noticed her brother's angry expression, he seems more angry than worried but after that outburst he inhales and exhales calmly, Calliope has seen him like this only a few times when Faye's counterpart/Laufey the Just was still alive.

The first time she saw him in an outburst was when he snuck out of the cabin at night when both of the Calliope and Faye where asleep but Calliope still awake, fake sleeping only to find her brother seek out in his bed exiting the cabin, she decided to go out to follow Atreus alone out into the cold forest and snow. After walking for quite awhile still in the protection barrier she spots him in the distance kneeling on both his knees at the edge of a riverside clutching his head tightly, he was screaming. She thought he was in pain and needed help? she was about to run to him from behind but she was stopped moving when he started to talking, mostly yelling.

"GET... OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Atreus screamed out his lungs, making all lot of birds fly away.

'What's happening to him? Is he hearing voices again?!' Calliope thought in her mind as she hides behind a tree. The young spartan was scared or petrified out of her brother's reaction she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to help Atreus as he continues to scream and yell while clutching his hands in front of him as he sees red electricity starts to surround his hands but Calliope does not see it. The boy started to look at the riverside as he sees flashes of his own reflection and Chaos's face a.k.a his future evil self/Loki as tears fall down his cheeks falling into the river.

"You're only in my head." Atreus breathes in and out calming down, gets back up to his feet to the piont where his speed/ red electricity showing on his hands fades away and continues talking into whispers. "I'll never let the pain and darkness make me like you."

Calliope sighed quietly knowing that her brother is alright. She thought that it could been the voices that Atreus hears alot when he goes into the forest but it drove her to curiosity seeing her brother like this. But in time she knows he'll tell her about what's happening to him so she decided let Atreus be for a while so she started heading back to the cabin to get some rest.

There has also been moments when Atreus would lay in his bed extremely tired, he would sleep almost the entire day and sometimes after Atreus would sneak out the cabin almost every night when coming back from hunting, bringing a dead animal in the morning to bring food for the girls as bags are seen under his eyes and yet he would not break words with them about why he would be gone all night.

As the flashback ends Calliope slowly looks at Atreus with a hint of fear as she looks down at the ground with sadness. the boy just realized what he'd done, he actually yelled at his little sister uncontrollably from almost being killed but he didn't really mean it, he just felt like a fool like the time he when his father told him that he was a god for the first time and started to act completely different as he was blinded by his rage but that wasn't him, that was Loki taking over until his father/Norse Kratos brought him back to who he was.

Atreus gently places a hand her right cheek to lift up her sad face streaming with tears. Atreus brings his sister into a soft hug.

Atreus said very softly "I...I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry. I'll be sure that it will never happen again."

Calliope looks up at Atreus's blue eyes to not breaking eye contact, "Let's hope you don't, and I should be more careful from now on."

"At least we both agree on two things." Atreus replies with a smile. Calliope giggled at Atreus's comment. Another light appeared in front of them ready to enter Brok's shop. They now appeared at Brok's shop. The blue Dwarf notices the kids as he was having a lunch break by eating meat.

"Hey, Brok." Atreus says, "How are you?"

"Never fuckin better, kid... You already soiled my solitude so you may as well join me." Brok said while taking another bite out his meat.

"That's ok. We're not hungry Brok."

"I see, so you keeping an eye on your sister?"

"Yeah, a very close eye."

"Good, that's what every brother should do."

Calliope walks to the center table next to Atreus and says, "I think you should do the same thing with Sindri. I mean he's your brother too and he was almost eaten by a dragon. You would be all alone if something terrible ever happened to him."

"Of course I would, he's my brother but our so called 'relationship' died down years ago after Thor went all crazy with our hammer."

"Brok, deep down I know you miss him."

"Believe what you want to believe, girl. I ain't workin' with him no more... And while you're at it can I say something about that hair of yours. The little curlies, like what kind of hairstyle is that suppose be?" After hearing that from Brok, Calliope felt her braids with her hand.

"This is a very beautiful hair style I'll have you know! My mother puts so much effort in making my hair like this." Calliope said defending her mother. Lysandra does a wonderful job making Calliope's hair into braids, she always loved her braids just the way they are. She remembers her father/Greek Kratos always loved seeing the sight of her beautiful braids every time he would come back from his battles protecting Sparta. Every morning in the cabin when her braids became loose Atreus or Laufey would try to help her out but since both didn't really figure out how to make braids so Calliope would teach them how to do it.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry." Brok replies with a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

That actually left Atreus and Calliope both have surprised looks on their faces.

"Fuck are you two so surprised about?"

"Nothing it's just that... that was actually the first time I heard you apologizing to someone." Atreus says, mainly back in Atreus's timeline he never heard Brok and this one apologize about anything until now but he wondered why.

"And it will be the last time. Don't you have a place to be at, get going." Brok replies as he walks back to his work station, hammers a few weapons.

Atreus sighed then said "Yeah, yeah. We get it." Atreus and Calliope walk out of the Brok shop exiting Tyr's temple.

"So Atreus, Should we go back to Freya's home so she can revive Mimir?"

"Actually, we don't need Mimir. I know every direction of where we need to go to get the item we need. I want Freya to revive Mimir before we open the gateway plus I want to see the look on his face when he realizes we didn't need his help after all. And remember I did this with my Father."

"Oh that's right, of course." Calliope replies happily, "So where do we need go, Atreus?"

"Let's find a boat. And I'll take us there."

Seconds later Atreus and Calliope both board the small wooden boat, Atreus began to paddle to the direction where Thamur is, also known as the dead frost giant. They now enter a cave leading to the cold land that Thamur froze.

"So Thor killed him?" Calliope questions Atreus when he finished the story of Thamur.

"Yeah, after he died his final breath froze the entire village. That's what Thor did with every giant that he could find. He believes he's the mightiest god out of all the Aesir only because of that stupid hammer he has."

Atreus continues to paddle until they exit the cave. The village is completely drenched in snow as they see Thamur' dead corpse in the distance. They stop at a dock close to Thamur' hand. A wulver is a few feet away from them as the vicious monster notices the two kids approaching him.

Atreus covers Calliope his hand as a gesture for her to stay back, he didn't want to see her hurt in any way because he loves her more than anything else in the world. He steps forward and throws Leviathan to the beast's legs, tripping it hitting the ground covered in snow. Before the Wulver could get back up, Atreus quickly grabs its right leg and throws the Wulver into the cold freezing water.

Afte that Calliope draws her bow and shoots an electricity arrow at the red sap crystal ring on the finger of Thamur, the explosion breaks the ice wall to clear a path for them to walk into the hand. They both continue walking, climbing chain ropes, and jumping gaps. Atreus and Calliope finally made it outside the hand, now they are standing on a ice cold tundra between them and the rest of Thamur' body in the distance.

Two Wulvers approaching Atreus and Calliope, with thinking Calliope focuses on conjuring a ball of light energy from her hands and blinds them giving the young gods the upper hand. Atreus throws his axe at the Wulvers face on his left as Calliope throws her sword into the Wulvers face on her right, as the Wulvers fade into ash the children recalled their weapons.

"Woohoo." Atreus says excitedly, and laughs. Calliope chuckles at her brother's excitement, he has always been the type of person who gets cheerful when it comes to being victorious.

Calliope clears her throat,"Shall we proceed, brother?"

"Indeed we shall."

They proceed to keep walking forward to Thamur' head. When they reach the head, Atreus quickly points out that the magical orange glowing chisel is under a block of thick hard ice underneath Thamur' head and they need something big and strong to break the ice but lucky for Atreus he knows exactly what they need to make the ice break.

"Based on the direction of where you're starting at are we going to use that enormous hammer to break the ice?" Calliope asks Atreus while looking at the big hammer that he's starting at.

"Yeah that's right. We'll jump on the hammer once we free it."

Calliope says nervously, "Why am I not surprised. Well...is there anything other way to destroy the ice instead of using the hammer?"

"Nope, not possible to break the ice with anything else. The hammers our only option."

Calliope stays silent for a while. she knows Atreus does have a piont about using the huge hammer yet her instincts told her to not go with him, he's insane. Her train of thought was interrupted by a group of Draugr's and two Ogres appearing in front of them, Atreus and Calliope both begin to take action with every they have. Atreus grabs his axe as he steps forward and uses the wrath of the ancients runic attack on them, he sends an ice beam at the hideous creature's making them freeze to give Calliope the advantage.

Calliope takes her sword out, runs forward to the Draugr's first as she slices off their limbs and heads, seconds later Atreus's runic attack wears off as the Ogres light blue arua around them fades. The huge beasts roar with rage getting Calliope's attention as the little girl began to take a few steps back next to her brother. Since the odds are even the two Ogres charge the boy and the girl. The Ogres slam their fists to try to crush the young gods but they rolled out the way in time to attack from behind, Atreus and Calliope slash their weapons at the beasts but the Ogres attack back to knock the children to the ground. One Ogre grabs Atreus and slams him to the ground hard but he quickly gets back up and attacks the Orge head on as Calliope had a plan to get rid of her foe, When she quickly sees that Atreus has his Ogre weak and kneeling on the ground she quickly runs to Atreus's Ogre from behind as her Ogre runs after her. Atreus knows of Calliope's plan as he gets ready too, seeing his Ogre weakened he backs up and gets ready to make the final blow with his axe. Calliope recalls her sword back to her hand as she runs on the Ogres back, jumps back words and preforms a back flip. Mid-air Calliope's Ogre looks up at the girl as she throws her sword and hits the giant beast into its skull, hitting the brain as Atreus did the same with his Ogre using his axe and see Calliope land on her feet without any injury whatsoever as she dusted herself off. The two Ogres disintegrate as Atreus and Calliope both grab their weapons. Soon after they hear a voice that belonged to Sindri, the germophobic blacksmith dwarf with golden armor who appeared on a cliff next to Thamur' chin.

"Hey! Fancy to see you two here. Come on up." Sindri says as he lowers the chain rope for Atreus and Calliope to climb up. Both of them are done climbing as they see Sindri in front of them.

"Wow I must say that fight was certainly something, huh." Sindri commented while he's about to toss Atreus an apple,"Here catch."

Atreus caught the apple and decided to hand it over to Calliope to help her regain her strength as he starts a conversation with Sindri.

"Hey, Sindri. What's going on? Anything new?"

"Oh, nothing much as always. So you guys need any more upgrades for your weapons?"

"Yeah, I think your craftsmanship can help us alot more since Brok doesn't want to give us a hand."

"Ah, pay no mind to him. He's always been the selfish one in the family."

"I can't argue with that."

All three of them walk to the shop as Atreus and Calliope both put their weapons down on the table for Sindri to upgrade. Sindri taps theirs weapons with a hammer as a blue light pop's up and disappears, when that's done Atreus opens his infinite space bag to grab small Hacksilver bags to buy more runic abilities for Leviathan. After Sindri is done with the upgrades Atreus and Calliope grab their weapons places them back on their holdsters as they thanked Sindri. Atreus and Calliope start to talk to eachother while Sindri gets back to work.

"I think it would be a good idea if you shouldn't come with me, Calliope. I can do this myself." Atreus said as he remembers the dangers of being here for the first time, he also remembers his encounter with Thor's sons Magni and Modi.

"I understand your meaning but I'm ready to face whatever stands in our way. I'm not a scared little girl anymore well I still am but you know what I mean." Calliope grabs his shoulders with her small hands, "Please let me go with you."

Atreus scratches the back of his head slowly, "I just want you to stay at the docks, you'll be safe there. I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I would agree with master Atreus, the little sunspot would be safe at the docks."

Calliope looks back at Atreus, she stares into his eyes. Tears fall down her cheeks slowly as she sniffed wipes her tears away with her sleeve but Atreus sees through her little trick.

Atreus chuckles, "Yeah... that's not gonna work on me and you know it."

"Aw, I thought that would work." Calliope replies with a slight huff of disappointment in her voice as she walks back to the docks so she can follow her brother's orders.

"But I appreciate that you tried." Atreus complements Calliope.

"Thank you. And I think you will be needing these." Calliope replies about the bow and arrows. Atreus slightly blushes about that, "Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me."

Calliope hands over her bow and quiver to her brother. Atreus shoots the red sap jewelry on Thamur's beard creating an explosion to make a path to go inside a building up ahead. Atreus enters the building to find a bulky knight warrior with blue glowing eyes that holds a long sword while having a sheild on his back guarding the exit.

The Huge knight charges Atreus to impale the twelve year-old boy he rolls out the way in time to attack, he grabs Leviathan as he is swinging to axe to the Knights chest making the enemy stumble backwards, the knight swings his sword into circular motions but Atreus blocks the attacks with his guardian gauntlet sheild as he counter strikes the knight into the stomach when a yellow light appeared showing that the knight is weak. Atreus finishes his opponent off with the Hel's touch runic attack creating an ice shockwave as the knight falls backwards to the ground.

Atreus continues to walk down the path leading him to the hammers strap combined with a large red sap crystal. He pushes it forward as he draws a shock arrow and shoots twice. The explosions make the surrounding ice crumble, forcing the enormous hammer to slightly move to the left as the other strap remains intact. Atreus climbs up the hammer to reach the other strap, takes awhile but he made it in one peace. Atreus removes the other strap as he jumps on a gap between the building next to the hammer as it places itself on the edge of the roof.

It takes quite some time for Atreus to finally reach the roof as he stands in front of the enormous hammer.

"Ok, Atreus you can do this. Dig your feet in and push with all the strength you possess." Atreus quotes to himself as he places his hands on the hammer, he pushes it as the huge object slowly moves forward, with one push the hammer began to fall the opposite direction of where the ice tundra is. Atreus jumps on the falling hammer, get a good grip making sure to fall off. When the hammer hits the ice, that's Atreus cue to leap off as his body hits the soft snow under the ice.

Atreus sits down for a while taking a moments rest, regaining his strength to keep moving. He sees the chisel in the distance but he will have to climb walls, jump gaps, and enter rooms to reach it. After minutes of walking, jumping, and climbing walls he enters the dining hall. Soon enough he was battling strong enemies trying to stop him but none succeeded as they fall beneath the God's feet. He continues walking a little more as he reaches the entrance leading outside going for the chisel but when he is halfway from the magic item he was stopped by a dying Orge having its neck snapped by Magni one of Thor's sons, Magni noticed Atreus as he threw the Ogre aside.

"Surrender, the king of Asgard demands it." Magni said with a threat.

"I'm thinking...No."

Magni chuckles as he pulls out his really massive sword, "Good." Modi lands beside Magni as he replies, "You know this won't be easy for you."

Atreus scoffed with his arms crossed, "Actually this won't be easy for you. We can do this the easy way where you both walk out here alive or we can do this the hard way where you both die and try to find your way to Valhalla."

"Modi, what do you think?" Magni questions Modi

"Well brother, I guess we'll have to take the hard way if the brat can try to take us on without his other ally."

"My thoughts exactly." Magni and Modi both laugh as they ready themselves.

"Well, I warned you." Atreus said to them, he clutches his fists to conjure his Spartan Rage. Flames surrounded his forearms, he charges Magni and Modi. Strikes them with great punches, seconds later he disabled it just to make things a little easy for Magni and Modi even if they stand a chance against him. Magni swings his sword at Atreus but he ducks in time, Modi runs to Atreus, Atreus blocks his mace with his gauntlet sheild as he counter strikes the demigod sending him to the ground as blue electricity surrounds Modi shielding him. Atreus quickly looks back at Magni who charges him, Magni starts swinging his sword but Atreus evades the attacks. The boy switched to his bow and arrows really fast, hitting Magni in the body with shock arrows. Modi gets back up slowly to help out Magni, Modi runs behind Atreus, attacks the boy with his sheild and mace knocking him on one knee. Modi raises his mace above his head ready to knock Atreus out cold, he swings the mace downward to Atreus's head but the boy grabs his mace in time, punches Modi in the gut and head butted him in the face. Magni sends a beam of electricity at Atreus but he blocks it with his gauntlet shield. When the beam disappears Atreus runs to Magni, leaps and punches him in the face with his right hand sending him to the ground next to Modi.

"Brother we need to get back to-" Modi was interrupted by Atreus kicking him in the face sending his body to hit the giant chisel. Atreus turns his attention towards Magni who is kneeling on the ground weakened. Magni swings his sword again but it was deflected by Atreus sending his big sword out of his hand, Atreus takes out his axe and sends it downward through Magni's skull.

"Magni, No!" Modi yells out, midway he stopped when Atreus stood in front of him."YOU LITTLE BRAT."

Modi charges Atreus with rage, Atreus quickly recalls his axe to throw it at Modi hitting him in the chest very close to his heart as Modi gets on his knees and cries out in pain. Atreus walks to Modi, grips the axe getting ready to pull it out of Modi's chest.

"Told you. You should have just taken the easy way out."

"You have...no idea what you've- (Coughs out blood)- just done. I EARNED THAT FUCKING HAMMER, I'LL JUST BE A JOKE TO EVERYONE. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS."

Atreus laughs "Good luck with that. And also... Tell Thor I said 'hello'." Atreus yanks out the axe from Modi's chest, spins around and slits his throat, Modi choking in his own blood and makes gurgling noises as he falls forward dying. Atreus walks to the giants orange glowing chisel, gets a small piece of it. He uses the chisel on a sealed magic door entering new areas as he finally reaches Thamur's hand again and goes back the way he came in with Calliope the first time.

Atreus exits Thamur's hand and sees Calliope sitting silently on the dock at edge of the cold river.

"I got the chisel Calliope."

Calliope looks over shoulder and sees Atreus walking to her.

"Atreus!" Calliope cries out while getting back up and runs to hug her brother. Atreus patted her back nice and easy.

Atreus chuckles, "Did you miss me?"

"I have missed you as the same amount when my father goes to war protecting Sparta."

Atreus smiles at her, Calliope's kindness, love, and innocence has always been his key to him having humanity. Having a little sister makes him feel more human than a deity, and having Calliope with him is the greatest gift in his life. Now it was time to open the gateway to Jotunheim.

"That's good to hear. Now with no further interruptions let's open the gateway."

"Of course brother." Calliope smiles back

They travel to the world tree, moments later they now enter Brok's shop. Both of them exit. They walk along the realm travel bridge but Calliope noticed something in air heading straight for Atreus and it was an arrow.

"Atreus look out!" Calliope yells as she pushed him out the way, the arrow hits her in the left shoulder and falls backwards on her side. Atreus gets in front of Calliope guarding her with his shield in front of him. Atreus turns back his attention towards Calliope kneeling beside her.

"Are you ok Calliope?!!!" Atreus asks gently pulling the arrow out of her shoulder.

"No, I...I don't feel good Atreus." Calliope replies very slowly and quite, but in horror Calliope began to feel nauseous vomiting out blood, skin turns pale as the moon and passed out to the ground.

"Calliope! NO!" Atreus yells out picking her up bridal style and with quickthinking he knows only one person capable of helping him. "Freya." She's helped him and his father alot in his timeline she's the only goddess that he trusts.

Atreus still holds Calliope while entering Freya's cave, making his way to the wooden door yelling "FREYA. My sister has been poison!"

Freya opens the door immediately, sees Atreus holding his sisters body, as tears are seen in his eyes.

"Come inside!" They all enter the room as Atreus gently places Calliope on Freya's bed holding her hand.

"What caused the poison?" Freya asks Atreus places a hand on his shoulder.

"An arrow. But it's unfamiliar to me." Atreus takes out the arrow from his infinite space bag, hands it to Freya as she examines it.

"This arrow looks to be Aesir. I'll study it further to know who it belongs to but right now we must focus on healing your sister. There is a rare ingredient found only in Helheim that can cure anything, the keeper that protects the bridge of the damned I need it's heart. The realm of the dead do you know of it?"

"Yes, I know all about Helheim."

"Good but the thing is your axe will be useless. You'll need to find another weapon."

Atreus gets back up slowly, as he stares at back at Calliope. "I know of one weapon that can help me."

"Good. I'll will give you the rune for Helheim." Freya takes Atreus's right hand and gives him the rune for Helheim. "Remember once you enter the realm, find the bridge keeper, the thing I need from him as his heart and do not under any circumstances cross the bridge of the damned."

Atreus nods in agreement while taking out Mimir's head from his bag, "Revive Mimir to help you find out who the arrow belongs too... Please."

"Of course, child. And I'll keep a close watch over your sister."

"Thank you."

Atreus exits the front door, takes the boat leading back to the cabin. As the boat moves forward down the stream, Atreus looks at his hands and feels this anger blazing inside of him as loud thunder is hitting while the sky is turning red and this is all coming from Atreus anger for the Aesir gods trying to take away the one thing he loves.

'You feel the anger, don't you Atreus.'

Atreus hears the voices that's been haunting him for so many years up until this day.

"Get out...of my head." Atreus whispers trying to make him go away but he couldn't.

'Your family holds you back, you don't need them. You don't need Calliope, just let her die.'

"I am not your pawn or slave and you can't tell me what to do." Atreus says as the boat stops at the dock that's close the cabin. He walks up the small hill, opens the door entering the wooden house. He walks to his bed kneels down to grab the weapon that's wrapped around a red cloth with gold designs similar to his father's loincloth, he needs these weapons in order to save his sister. He places the wrapped up weapons on top of his bed, his father used these weapons as did Calliope when she used these to escape the Hecatonchires's prison fighting Megaera and now it was his turn to carry these weapons.

He unwraps the red cloth and now stares at the Blades of Chaos. Atreus gets leather black wrist armor first then wraps the chains around each forearm making sure that they won't burn his arms. Once that's done Atreus now holds the chain blades on the handles as he sees fire surround the sharp blades coming back to full power. Atreus hears the two again. Those voices he's hearing belongs to Chaos and Loki/The other half of Atreus.

'there's nowhere on earth you can run. Now matter how hard to try you will never change your ways. You will always have a darkness inside of you.'

'We're gods and we can do whatever we want. Family is a weakness, we are all the same but you can't simply see that. We are all just monsters, demons.'

"I know, but there's one thing I have that you both don't...and that is hope. And I will use it to save my sister." Atreus finishes as he grabs another useful item that will come in great handy as he exits the cabin, sees Hel-walkers in front of him ready for a fight, Atreus runs and slashes his enemies with so many blade swings, Atreus dodges an attack on his right, trips the Hel-walker to the ground and Impaled him through his face. six Hel-walkers surrounded Atreus, they all charge at the same time but Atreus twirls the blades in circles cutting off all their heads as their bodies burn alive.

Once that's done Atreus uses the realm between realms travel rock, he travels to Brok's shop as the blue Dwarf notices him.

"What-?Hey, you carry foreign magic." Brok said as he walks to Atreus and noticed the blades of chaos hanging from his back. "Sweet Nanna's nethers. What are those? I've never seen the like, that has to be a family hairloom."

"Well not exactly. It's complicated."

"Kid, my brother and I created Mjolnir for the big idiot. I know from quality and them...Them's special." Brok replies with a smirk as he also noticed that Calliope wasn't with him, "Say where's your adorable little sister?"

Atreus sighs "She-- She's been poisoned."

"No. What happened? Aesir?"

"Yes...And it's my responsibility as a brother to make it right."

"Yeah we all have take responsibility some time. Say what can I do to help her, I can do things."

"It's alright Brok, I can handle it from here" Atreus says calmly

"Alright then, so where are you off to?"

"Helheim."

"Helheim? Shit this is serious... I'll be keeping my eye on you kid. Just to be sure."

"Thanks Brok."

Atreus enters the realm of Helheim, It's been many years since he's been a horrible place that's much worse than Hades's underworld realm, both of them are place of pain and endless suffering except for the elysium fields which is like a heaven for the pure souls. Atreus opens the door as the cold environment hits his skin under his fur uniform. He walks forward away from the realm travel bridge, finding the bridge keeper that Freya spoke of, the journey had taken awhile from fighting some enemies, and burning off hel-bramble blocking the path. He walks through the crowd many dead souls, walking into the direction of the bridge keeper. When he sees huge stone door, locked as the souls phase through he needs to find another way around the huge door.

Atreus finds the path that his father used to find the bridge keeper in his timeline as he finally reaches the ledge of the area of where the bridge keeper is as he stares at the dead souls walking into the bridge of the damned. Atreus drops down to the bridge keeper's circular area as the huge troll sees Atreus. The troll roars as he grabs his totem and slams it the ground making a strong small earthquake as Atreus just stands a few feet away from him, the winds of Hel from the stone gate get absorbed into the totem giving it more power as the troll gets ready and does the same with his fire chain-swords.

"You will die and Calliope will live." Atreus quoted. He attacks the troll while slamming his blades to the trolls legs creating fire explosions, The troll teleports behind Atreus hitting the boy with his totem, Atreus quickly turns around as the blades hit his chest creating a huge wound. The bridge keeper teleports to back of the arena, slams his totem to the ground sending blue shockwaves filled with souls to keep Atreus from attacking him to heal up as he spawns in four Hel-Broods. They run to Atreus to attack him, one leaps to him from behind hanging on to his back with both arms inner locking, Atreus quickly headbutts the Hel-Broods face making the creature loose his grip and slams it to the ground creating a mini explosion knocking the other three Hel-Broods out cold as they disappear. The bridge keeper regains his strength and teleports in middle of the area.

"This is taking too long! My sister needs my help!" Atreus yells out at he grapples his chain-blades onto the troll shoulders as he launches himself to the troll to knee him in the face really strong making horns and teeth break and drops the totem while his entire body fell back hitting the ground. Still in mid-air Atreus brings the blades of chaos back his palm, falls, and stabs the keeper in the head killing it.

Atreus quickly gets on top of the troll stomach, impales the stomach to rip it open to dig in to grab the heart. Atreus now holds the glowing heart and puts in bag.

"Kid, over here!" Atreus noticed Brok appeared out of nowhere with the realm between realm ability. He walks to the blue Dwarf who's shivering.

"Brok, do you think you can help me open the gate."

"Yeah I can. Give me your blades."

Atreus hands Brok his blades of chaos.

"My equipments back in Midgard, I'll be right back." Brok disappears out of thin air and a second later he reappeared with the blades. "There, now they're ready for the winds of Hel. Just target the magic glowing thingy with your blades and throw."

"Got it."

Atreus says as he throws his blades to Hel winds on the totem and releases it the golden sphere on the big stone gate as he opens the doors.

"See that kid, now you can absorb and release the winds of Hel whenever it damn pleases so your weapon and I'm leaving."

Atreus ran as fast as he could heading back to the travel room locking on to Midgard. Atreus meets Brok at his workshop and told his realm between realms rock/Mystic gateway is upgraded, so now he can travel between other place instead of coming back here all of the time. That means Atreus can reach Freya's home faster.

Freya keeps a watchful eye on Calliope, using a wet cloth to keep her forehead cold from a fever that she got awhile back.

"Freya, I sure do hope that the lad has the heart in time." Mimir said to Freya, Freya revived Mimir after Atreus left to retrieve the weapons he needed and the head is just hanging on the wall next the fireplace.

"I sure hope so, Mimir. And I cannot believe that it was Ullr who tried to kill Atreus."

"Aye, Thor's step-son. Do you think we tell the lad about him?"

"We must let him know."

Unexpected to Freya and Mimir, Atreus came in with the heart in his hand.

"You have the heart." Freya said surprisingly. She grabs it from Atreus's hand and begins to make the ingredient to cure the poison. Atreus kneels to hold Calliope's hand, who's is still having a fever to rival the sun itself.

"Are you alright, little brother?"

Atreus looks up at Mimir who hangs from the wall. "I'm fine Mimir. So did you figure out who the arrow belongs to?"

"Yes lad, it belonged to Ullr, the step-son of Thor."

"I see. Thank you." Atreus says calmly but inside he feels anger.

Freya tells Atreus to prep her up as she uses the antidote to heal Calliope. Moments later Calliope awoke, breathes in and out calmly as the fever breaks and her skin returned to normal. Calliope crawls out of the bed carefully making sure not to trip. Afterwords she stands up straight and hugs her brother for saving his life and he hugs her back. Calliope walks to the wooden door waiting for Atreus, before he could move to the door he give the Vannir goddess a hug at the waist, as Freya does the same kneeling to his level.

"Thank you, Freya."

Freya smiles back "Your welcome, Atreus."

Atreus walks the door but a immediately stopped him.

"Forget a head, lad."

"Oh, right. Sorry Mimir."

Freya chuckles and Calliope giggled as Atreus has a slight blush on his face, as he grabs Mimir's head and walks out of Freya's house.

"Now little brother, should we get going and get what we need?"

Atreus and Calliope both look at eachother as Atreus winked at Calliope as she nods her head 'yes'.

"Yeah sure let's get going." Atreus lied, keeping a straight face trying to laugh as he puts Mimir in his infinite space bag. Atreus and Calliope use the wooden elevator to go downward to use the realm between realms to appear at the summit where they met Mimir. Atreus needs to use the rune symbol in his timeline because he doesn't want to waste to much time going through traps, it was his only option. He carves the rune into the gateway as he also uses the chisel to open the gateway. The portal now opens to reveal Jotunheim's highest peak.

Atreus sighs in relief as he takes Mimir out of his bag as the head stares at the unlocked gateway.

"How did you even figure it out?"

"Well remember Mimir I'm part part Giant, let's just say it's a long story but in time we will tell you everything." Atreus says

"Of yes that's correct. Hah, a young giant figuring out everything with the aid of the smartest man alive, I must say I'm impressed lad. And I am also happy to see that your little sister is alright."

"Aw, thank you Mimir."

"You're very welcome, lass." Mimir replies back to Calliope as the noticed Baldur charging at them, "Brother look out!"

Atreus quickly puts Mimir back in his bag as Baldur pummeled Atreus on the left side of the gate nearly destroying it as the gate still stands.

"Miss me?" Baldur says mockingly, as he punches Atreus in the face, almost knocking him out cold.

Calliope runs to Baldur to jump and round house kicks the god of light in the face, knocking him backwards. Calliope fires a light projectile at Baldur sends him flying into the air off the mountain. Calliope runs to Atreus helping him up.

"Are you alright Atreus?"

"Yeah. Come on we have to get somewhere safe."

"You won't escape me that easy!" Baldur's voice echos around Atreus and Calliope as they get into a back to back position.

"Can you see him?!" Calliope says trying to found the sound of his voice as Atreus does the same.

"I can't!" Atreus replies

"You took something from me! So I will take something from you!" Baldur yells out again. He swoops in on Calliopes view before she could say anything she was hit in the face going unconscious by Baldur's attack. Atreus looks back to see Calliope's unconscious body giving Baldur the advantage, he rushes behind Atreus sending light shockwaves to the ground making Atreus fly hitting the gateway destroying it and landing on the ground, he looks straight only to see Baldur holding Calliope's unconscious body.

"Thank you." Baldur says while carrying Calliope as he jumps off the edge landing on the back of his dragon.

"NO!" Atreus yells as he runs the edge and jumps off while using the wings of Icarus to steady himself, he dives down landing on the dragon's back. Baldur looks back only to find Atreus on his pet dragon.

"Don't you know when to give up?" Baldur groans while running to Atreus as he does the same. They both do hand to hand as Atreus tiger tail sweep his legs making Baldur fall on his back. Atreus grabs Baldur by the throat with one hand and puches his face with the other hand.

"STAY!" Atreus says while landing a punch, "AWAY!" punch "FROM!" punch "MY!" punch "SISTER!" punch. Baldur hits Atreus's gut, and headbutts the kid in the face making Atreus get off of him. Baldur grabs Atreus's neck choking him with his left hand and punches him in the face with right hand sending his body off the right side of the dragon falling. Atreus's body falls through the clouds, once he sees clearly he was heading straight for the statue of Thor located in Veithurgard. His body completely destroys the statue breaking into pieces as Atreus's body falls into the water as the current leads him to shore as the boy became unconscious.

"Atreus! Atreus!" Mimir said slightly loud not in Atreus's bag, he's waking up Atreus as the boy opens his eyes, his vision blurry but his body was really bruised up and injured that it was tough for him to stand up.

Atreus quickly grabs Mimir and takes the realms between realms to Brok's shop.

"Kid, are you alright?!" Brok asks, Atreus ignored him as he opens up the doors but it was really hard for him since he took alot of damage to his body. He enters the realm travel room but he doesn't see anyone at all. He looks at the circular mechanism pointed straight leading to the door of Asgard. He walks to the closed door try so hard not to believe that she been taken to that realm and he noticed something on the floor between him and the door. He saw Calliope's necklace and grabs with his right hand as he holds Mimir with his left hand.

"No." Atreus whispers to himself trying not to cry. "It...It can't be true, not-- not again." Atreus falls to his knees crying his eyes out. Brok places a hand on Atreus's shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm really sorry, Atreus." That was all that he could say to Atreus. Seconds later Atreus gets back up to his feet, walks back to the realm between realms standing on the world tree waiting for the light to appear in front of him.

"Little brother, I'm truly sorry for what happened but there is no other way to enter Asgard." Mimir says but Atreus remains silent as he steps into the light appearing at the cabin. Atreus places Mimir in his infinite space bag to make sure he doesn't hear anything.

Once that was done Atreus walked deep into the forest and began to yell and scream in anger, he started to destroy alot of trees and large rocks. After ten minutes of breaking stuff and killing Draugrs in a vicious way like a crazy animal with his godly strength. He walked back into the cabin closed the door in a angry manner. Places his bag and weapons down, crawls on his bed and lets all of his tears out. After a few hours of tears and whimpering, he fell asleep. Nighttime came later on Atreus woke from a nightmare.

"I'm so sorry, Calliope. I didn't mean for this to happen to you." Atreus says, "But I promise, I will save you no matter what happens." Atreus walks outside with his weapons and infinite space bag in hand.

Freya was about to rest before heard a knock coming from her back door, she opens the door only see Atreus all alone.

Freya kneels down to Atreus, "What happened? Where's Calliope?"

"...Baldur. He took her to Asgard. Please help me." Atreus stares into her eyes.

Freya takes the news very shocking, she had not heard her son's name in a long time.

"Come inside, child." Atreus walks into the room as Freya closes the door. She walks next to Atreus who is sits on her bed to sit next to him and noticed that his outfit on his chest and back was slightly scratched or damage.

"What happened to you?" Freya asks with worry, while examining his outfit.

"Well... I Baldur threw me into a statue. Well fell into a statue" Atreus corrected himself. "And it made me pretty sore and weak.

"Sleep in my bed tonight, you need to rest and heal. We will discuss this is the morning."

"...Ok. But where will you sleep?"

"Don't worry about it. Atreus. Please rest."

"Okay." Atreus sleeps on Freya's bed, it was very hard for to rest because of his nightmares. He always sees the memories of Chaos killing innocent people and other in the timeline where he was in before he was killed. He's always been afraid of becoming a demon like Chaos himself even after he killed him back in Greece. He wanted to be more better than Chaos and his father.

The sun rose onto the horizon as Atreus began to wake up. He rubs his eyes and removed the blanket to stand up. Atreus grunts in pain still due to the impact from at statue. Freya enters the room.

"Morning Freya." Atreus yawns as Freya get sits beside him.

"Morning Atreus."

"So...Mimir says that there's no other way to enter Asgard is that true?"

Freya nods in agreement, "Yes, but Odin never gave me a rune to enter Asgard. Even if he did the Aesir will see you coming from a long distance."

"I can't give up on Calliope. I can't just sit around and wait all day. They could be torturing her! or doing worse!" Atreus says with a little bit of anger.

"I know that you are frustrated right now, but we can figure this out. You just have to be patient." Freya replies back calmly.

"Little brother, she's right on one thing." Mimir says while being hanged from the wall.

Atreus sighs as he grabs his axe and chianed blades leaving his bow and quiver behind. Freya grabs to his arm stopping.

"Where are you off to?"

"To kill some Draugr or Hel-walkers. Some still remain around the cave." Atreus lied.

"Alright then. Go and be careful."

"I will."

Atreus leaves Freya's home as the goddess closes the door behind him. She walks to Mimir.

"He lied, didn't he?"

"Aye."

Seven outsiders arrived at the cabin. One of them opened the door only to see Atreus not in the cabin.

"Where is he?" one of the outsiders asks

"I might know where he could've gone. But we need to get to there quickly."


	7. The Other Path to Asgard

Atreus appeared in Brok's shop, approaching the blue Dwarf at the center table as Brok approaches the table on the other side as well.

"Tryin' to see if the bridge will open up hoping Baldur or any other Aesir will come out?"

"Yes and No. But I came here for some answers hoping you can help me. Is there another way to get to Asgard instead of using the travel room?"

"Well if there was, all of the Aesir will literally kill the moment you take the first fuckin' step."

Atreus just stares at the blue Dwarf with in irritation," You're kidding me?!"

"No I'm not kiddin' you. Look kid there is no other path to that leads to Odin's hairy white ass so you can just forget about it."

Atreus studies Brok really hard, he knew that something about him felt strange until it hit him in back of him.

"You're hiding something from me, are you?"

Brok sighed in realization, he was right. "Fine then, there is another path to Asgard but the funny thing about that is that I don't know anything about it."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" Atreus yells out loud, making Brok jump back a bit.

"Oh believe me, I'm serious."

Atreus places his hands over his face in frustration, "Why did I even come here at all."

"huh, I was askin' myself the exact same question in my head."

"Can you just be quiet for at least a minute. Please." Atreus said to Brok calmly, trying not to be angry.

"Why didn't you just say so." Brok replies with his arms crossed.

Atreus thinks for a minute as he walks back and forth, 'The realm travel room has always been the way to travel to other world but not Asgard. Since we destroyed the trees for Laufey's pyre Baldur somehow came to Midgard without the realm travel room since it was under the water. Maybe Sindri's might know something about the other path.'

Atreus looks back at Brok, "Thanks for the information Brok. Well, you weren't exactly must help though."

"Okay... Now the fuck else you need?"

"I don't need anything else Brok. So I'm fine."

"Alright then."

Atreus lets Brok be for a while while he exits Tyr's temple to look for Sindri meanwhile at Freya's place the beautiful goddess was gathering fruits from her front garden with Charlie keeping watch as other animals such as boars and dears walk across her home. Minutes later she went back inside her house to have a nice conversation with Mimir.

"Freya you do know of the bifrost. Why would lie to the boy?" Mimir asks the queen of the Valkyries/Odin's wife.

"I only wanted to protect him for his own good."

"You're not his mother you know. Atreus lost his sister a day ago. The lad needs help."

"I know that Mimir. Atreus needs to just calm down, and relax himself. We'll tell him in time."

In her front door a knock was heard, Freya and Mimir grew suspicious to who could be out there, an Aesir god? Atreus? but they weren't sure. Freya slowly walks to the front door, she places her hand on the door preparing to open it. Freya opens the door only to see seven people standing before her. Norse Kratos and Greek Kratos, two of these men held weapons on their backs, had red tattoos marks on the left side of their faces as another man Deimos holds a spartan shield and spear and had a flaming tattoo similar to the two Kratos’s red tattoos where the fourth man known as Orkos only held a dagger, and two beautiful woman/Lysandra and Faye stood next to Pandora.

"What is it that you are searching for? it is only me." Freya said

"We're looking for my son, Atreus he is with his sister Calliope is he not? Have you seen him? All of us came here to this land when heard of Calliope being poisoned. Is she well?" Norse Kratos asks in a cold voice as everyone else remains silent.

Freya stands where she is not saying anything until she replied "Come on in. There is something you all must know."

All of the seven visitors walked into Freya's home, as she and Mimir began to tell everything to them before Calliope's abduction. Meanwhile Atreus was still on the bouts of looking for Sindri, he soon travel the Foothills of where he first met and in relief he was there. Atreus walked to Sindri's workshop.

"Sindri, I need your help!" Atreus said in a rush.

"Sure... Wait where's-" Sindri was cut off by Atreus,"She's been taken to Asgard by Baldur."

Sindri looks down after hearing that from the boy who lost his little sister, "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Look, I'll be quick about this. Brok, he mentioned something about another path that leads to Asgard but using the travel bridge won't be able to help me."

"There is another path actually, it's called the bifrost. A rainbow bridge that leads to the home of the Aesir but it's guarded by the god Heimdallr. He has the best eyesight, he can see anything in the universe even has the best hearing too. If you think about going past him he'll know every direction, plan, and move you make. You're not considering finding the bifrost and taking on Heimdallr are you?"

"Yes I am. Look it's my fault for Calliope being taken by the Aesir I can't give up and you know that. Now where do I find this bifrost?" Atreus asks Sindri.

"That I actually have no idea. There are rumors that Odin moves the bifrost anywhere whenever a human walks through it. A few humans who walk around"

"Hmm." Atreus replies as he thinks for a moment thinking of a way to find this so called bifrost, if there are still Reavers or more humans on Midgard that can give him some information about the bifrost then that is what he will do but if not then he will just have lurk around all of Midgard to find it on his own. "Thanks Sindri. I guess I should be on my way."

"Wait, were are you going?"

"I'm going see if I can find the bifrost. And if I can't I'll go back to Freya's home or Brok's shop."

"Are you sure about this Atreus, I mean what would your father or mother say about this?"

"I'm sure that they're fine with it. I can take down an enemy without even braking a sweat."

"Except Heimdallr you know."

"I'll take him down."

Sindri groans, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fine with me, later Sindri."

Atreus runs into the forest, stops for a moment. He first looks at his surroundings making sure that nothing is watching him until the coast was clear. He breathes calmly as he focuses on an animal that's wants to shape-shift into, yellow dust surrounds his entire body from head to toe and the creature that he transforms into is an crow as he soars off into the sky. Hours later night time approaches as the sun began to set on the horizon, Atreus still searching for the bifrost but he started to finally get really tired of flying for such a long time. Atreus lands on the ground surrounded by trees, the ground is full of snow as he shape-shifts back into his human form.

The young god sits near a tree to relax for a while.

"How hard is it to find the bifrost? Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough. Someone must know about the bifrost."

Atreus suddenly hears a voice being heard from the forest, but it's a cry for help, they're from mortals. Atreus follows the voice, as he draws closer he sees a small girl younger than him possibly seven to eight years-old lost and alone, crying softly.

"Are you lost?"

The young child turns around by the voice that shocked her. She takes a few steps back scared if the boy might attack her because of his weapons that he still held on his back. Atreus walks closer slowly not to scare the girl as he reaches out his hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I can help take you back to your mother."

The girl didn't say a word to Atreus but he understood his words, she was petrified of the dark forest and it's monster's that still wander around these lands. The girl reaches Atreus's hand and the boy gently holds it with his taking care not to use his godly strength to break it. Atreus quickly smiles as the young girl smiles.

"What's your name?" Atreus asks the young girl.

"Casandra."

"Ah, well Casandra my names Atreus."

"It's nice to meet you Atreus."

"Likewise. Anyway I'll help you get back to your mom and dad."

"Thank you, Atreus." Hearing that amazing news from the twelve year-old Casandra gives him a hug catching Atreus off guard because it reminded him of Calliope. Atreus regains his thoughts as he hugs her back. Atreus and Casandra walk together for a while until they spotted a house in an opened area pass the trees. Casandra's mother and father burst out of the front door running to their daughter as Casandra does the same leaving Atreus behind to let them have a moment. Atreus began to leave but Casandra's mother's voice stops him.

"Wait, we should thank you for bringing back our daughter. We should give you something in return."

"No thank you, I only wanted to help bring her back...But there is one thing I need to know. Do you happen to know where the bifrost is?"

"The Bifrost. Two days ago we took our daughter to see the beautiful bridge, it's located in Norway."

Atreus smiles at good of where the bifrost is located, "Thank you." After they have all said their goodbyes Atreus runs off into the distance as his footsteps faded into the forest. Atreus feels somewhat happy about helping someone for the first time in years but that didn't matter right now, what truly mattered was going to the bifrost to get Calliope back.

Back at Scandinavia, the seven deities still look for Atreus after Sindri explains everything about what happened the last time he saw Atreus by telling him of the bifrost.

"Boy! Atreus!" Norse Kratos calls his son's name again. And he's been doing that for many hours.

"Atreus! Where are you!" Faye cries out as well but still no hope but they do not know about his journey to Norway. Faye was actually getting tired of walking for so long as Lysandra, Greek Kratos, Orkos, Deimos and Pandora follow in pursuit.

"Kratos, I can't... go any further. Neither of us can." Faye kneels down to the ground, panting. Norse Kratos kneels down to her level.

"Faye, Lysandra, Pandora go back to Freya's home. We will keep searching for him."

"No my love. I don't want you to tire yourself out." Kratos chuckles as he gets second wife back up to her feet.

"You know I never get tired from anything. I will find our son. He's strong and brave like me but if I don't find him sooner vengeance will consume him. And I can not let that happen."

Faye sighed quietly at that fact as she places her hand softly on the left side of his face, "Very well. Be safe my love."

Norse Kratos kept moving as Faye, Lysandra, and Pandora walk back to Freya's home. The other 3 warriors follow Norse Kratos.

Atreus descends on the ground shape-shifts back into his human form again as he lands in front of the bifrost. Atreus stares in awe for a second as he walks onto the bridge not turning back whatsoever as he thinks of Heimdallr who already knows of his arrival to Asgard. If he can get pass Heimdallr he can save his little sister from the Aesir's tyranny. The road ahead was long but he finally made it to the huge sphere area where the bifrost's path ends as he sees Heimdallr. His skin was as pale as death similar to his father's. He was dressed in Golden armor from head to toe with a huge sword that's he holds from his hip.

"You shall not enter the realm of Asgard." Heimdallr says to the twelve year-old boy with a threat.

"Get out of my way." Atreus replies back

"That I can't allow, boy. I know why you have come here."

"Then you know I won't be leaving without my sister. Give her back to me and I'll let every Aesir live."

"I'm not the one in command, The Allfather gives the demands. And you're trespassing." Heimdallr raised his long sword at Atreus, ready for a fight.

Atreus scoffed as he takes out his blades of chaos, "I've killed monsters worse than you. You can't stop me, nothing can."

"We'll just have to see about that."


	8. Atreus fights Heimdallr, Berserker rage takes over

Atreus jumps into the air to swings the blades downwards to Heimdallr's head but the god deflected the boy's attack. Atreus lands to the ground, brings the chained blades back to his palm. Atreus swings the blades to land a hit on Heimdallr but all of them didn't lay a single scratch on his body. Atreus charged Heimdallr body head on as he brings his blades to his hands to use them as close range attacks, their swords clashing really loud and make sparks after each attack, every hit, every dodge, and every swing was something completely drenched with glory and excitement. Atreus slashes his blades at Heimdallr as he fights back with his one sword, Heimdallr brings sword above Atreus's head but the boy blocks his attack with his blades of chaos, Heimdallr pushes down with his sword as Atreus begins to loose his balance. Atreus pushes forward making Heimdallr step back loosing his balance as Atreus quickly grabs his axe and throws at Heimdallr's left shoulder damaging his armor. Atreus recalls his axe as he ran to Heimdallr, Atreus jumps to the air to smash his ice axe to the ground creating an ice shockwave close to Heimdallr's body. Heimdallr quickly resisted the cold sensation in his body as he has the advantage he thrusts his sword through Atreus's right arm making the boy grunt in pain taking a few steps back to recover. Atreus looks at the huge gap in his arm, unable to lift it as released his grip on his axe.

"I told you this was foolish. Retreat now while you still have life in you." Heimdallr says

Atreus breathes heavily, he recalls his axe with his left hand. He runs to Heimdallr trying to land a hit again but Heimdallr kept deflecting his attacks. When Atreus leaps to Heimdallr's face to try finish him off, the god moves out of the way in time to grab Atreus's shirt to slam to body back to the ground where the bifrost is. Atreus gets back up quickly to charge Heimdallr again but Heimdallr draws his sword to impale Atreus's stomach making the boy scream in pain as he let's his axe fall to the ground as Heimdallr swoops around Atreus and cuts his left leg, back, and arms as making his fur uniform rip, Heimdallr swings his sword upwards to Atreus's right eye to leave a scar, and the god of justice and honor falls the ground forward on his stomach unable to get back up to his feet. Heimdallr kneels before him to exchange words as his golden eyes stare into Atreus's ice cold blue eyes.

"You should have listened to the Dwarfs warning, Atreus."

Atreus coughs out blood and stares at the deity in the eyes, "I guess you can see everything, even my fighting skills and plan's. I know I can't win against you but I'm still not giving up on my little sister."

"You will never reach your sister. There will be a day where you fall yet it is not today, Giant. Recover your injuries while you still have breath, and never find the bifrost again because if you do I will show you no mercy." Heimdallr retreat back to the middle area looking at the bifrost and Atreus still on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Atreus breathes heavily as kneels gets back on one knee. He carefully grabs his axe to place on his back holdster while balance himself while placing his leff hand on his stomach wound to keep pressure to not bleed out too fast..

"When we cross paths again. I'll kill you." Atreus says calmly, lifts his right arm making a handshake gesture because he had shown him mercy that Heimdallr didn't kill him. Heimdallr raised an eyebrow in surprise as he walks to Atreus, next they both grip eachothers forearms for a moment. Sometimes even enemies can show respect to one another.

"No, your going to try."

Atreus smirks at the god, "We'll see about that."

He turns around move to back down the bifrost leading to Midgard. The walk was long and hard, after he appeared in Norway again the bifrost disappears behind him. Atreus is too weak to shape-shift into a bird which means that he will have to walk all the way back to the lake of the nine in order for Freya to heal him.

3 days have gone by since Atreus was not heard from for a while. The deities were getting worried about Atreus.

"Faye, there is no word of Atreus. We've searched everywhere." Norse Kratos tells his wife.

"We must keep looking for him, our son is out there all alone."

Norse Kratos exhales calmly, "I know...but Atreus knows that he won't do this alone, we are here to help him."

After those words spoke out, Brok and Sindri came in bursting through the back door holding Atreus's weak body, but the Dwarfs loose their grip making Atreus fall to the ground, his skin is pale due to a lot of blood loss. He drops his weapons in the process.

"ATREUS!" Everyone yelled out as they rushed to help get up, they were all careful with him, they gently place him on the bed while Freya uses magic to stops the bleeding from Atreus's wounds as she began to wrap bandages around his wounds as well. Once that was done Atreus fell unconscious falling asleep.

"He's alright, he's only unconscious." Freya said to everyone.

"Thank you Freya." Faye says as she offers a handshake while Freya smiles back as they shake hands. Faye and Norse Kratos sit beside their son watching him sleep as everyone else remains silent. Norse Kratos turns his attention towards the Dwarfs who are standing by the table in the back on the room.

"Who did this to him Dwarfs!" Norse Kratos yells in a cold voice filled with anger.

That reaction make Sindri just a little bit as Brok approaches Norse Kratos.

"It was Heimdallr. He has the advantage of seeing everything in the damn fukin' universe."

"How can he be beaten?" Greek Kratos jumps in the conversation because he needs information as well on how to kill him to enter Asgard.

"Well...He is set to die when Ragnarok happens."

"That's not an answer Dwarf." Greek Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Your wasting your damn time, nothing can get pass that titty sight seeing asshole. Look at what happened to the kid he got fucked up real good." Brok added, Norse Kratos grunts angry.

"That is not helpful and I do not have time for this. Faye watch over Atreus. I need to clear my mind for a while." The bearded warrior says to his red haired wife.

"Of course my love."

"I will join you Kratos." Deimos adds in his holds his spear and sheild as Greek Kratos joins them. Three of them exit the front door, walking into the forest while Brok and Sindri returned to their work station at Tyr's temple as Orkos, Lysandra, Faye, Freya, and Pandora watch over a bloodied, beaten, and bruised up Atreus. Faye asked Sindri and Brok to make her a new axe just like her old one in case if anything else goes wrong but she does sense something about danger that lurks ahead yet she does not know why?

Not alot has changed by far but Atreus has been out for weeks, not waking up from his battle he lost with Heimdall. Everyone was starting to worry about him but they just all had to be patient. Atreus kept on groaning, shaking, even shouting in his own nightmares.

Right now at night in Atreus's dream, he is in an area surrounded by nothing but darkness and sees Chaos in front of him. Atreus fights Chaos again without his speed because he wants to be better than him but his powerful enemy just taunts him of being a weakling for not using his greatest power as Chaos beats him in a bloody stain, he kills the people his loves in front of his own teary eyes. In the real world Atreus's body was shivering like crazy. Norse Kratos and Faye struggle to hold Atreus down on Freya's bed as everyone else stands back keeping a distance away from Atreus.

"Calm down, boy!" "Atreus it's only a nightmare!" Norse Kratos and Faye call out as they see for the second time Atreus's spartan rage evolve to its fires surrounding his small forearms, second they see his red eyes glowing with a blazing fire, and finally they see his birthmark glow red. Faye and her husband look in shock as they continue to hold Atreus down but Atreus pushed them back with absurd strength making his own parents fly across the room in different directions.

Everyone stood their ground except for Pandora who was frightened as Atreus begins to jump off the bed to land in the center of the room. Atreus has this aggressive look on his face, growling like an animal that was unleashed from the depths of the realm of Hades. Atreus sees Deimos standing behind the front door first but what Atreus sees in his vision is Chaos. Atreus charges Deimos with intense fury he sends Deimos body out of the front door landing on the ground as a thunderous storm descends upon them from Atreus's berserker rage.

Atreus jumps off the ground to land on Deimos, but the boy's leg was wrapped around by a chained blade belonging to Greek Kratos. Greek Kratos throws Atreus far enough out Deimos's reach, the demigod gets back up with his spear and sheild in hand. Atreus gets back up on his knees and punches the ground creating huge cracks.

"I...won't lose to you... again!" Atreus said in a yell as everyone stepped outside next to Greek Kratos and Deimos. Atreus begins powering up as the flames surrounded his body while the skies began to turn red.

"rot!" Thick veins grabbed Atreus from head to toe catching him off guard as he began to try to break free from Freya's magic. Atreus screamed his lungs out and breaks free making everyone get ready to fight him.

(Think of Atreus's berserker rage form like James McAvoy's character the Beast/Horde from the movies Split and Glass.)

Deimos throws his red glowing spear at Atreus's shoulder but it did little damage to him, the impact makes the boy step back but Atreus just simply pulls out the spear as it disappears and spawns back to Deimos's hand. After that all of Atreus's injuries are surrounded from this fire covering his wounds and after they disappear his battle wounds heal.

"Your attacks cannot harm me!" Atreus said in horrifying voice, that sends a chill down everyone's spine. Atreus disappears in a flash light from fire coming out of nowhere and instantly reappeared in front of everyone as they jump back in surprise.

Atreus chuckles evil, "Why are you scared? I thought you were supposed to be powerful than me?"

Greek Kratos runs forth and punches Atreus in the face with brute force but it did nothing to Atreus, he didn't even flinch. Atreus punches Greek Kratos back only to send him flying into the air hitting a lot of trees.

"ATREUS!" Norse Kratos and Faye yell out to their son, Atreus looks back at them. He teleports in front of his parents to attack them, before he could to do anything Norse Kratos and Faye send ice beams from their axe's to hit Atreus's body. Atreus grunts at the cold sensation at courses in his body as the fires around his forearms disappear and he falls on his knees. Norse Kratos,Faye, and Lysandra move to Atreus's side who is now shivering while hiding his own face like a lost child in a blizzard all alone.

"Boy?"

"Atreus? My son are you alright?"

Atreus looks up at the three as he still has the red eyes and glowing red mark. Atreus smiles in an evil like manner.

Atreus gets and creates a powerful shockwave explosion around his body making his father, mother and stepmother go flying into the nearest trees. Atreus now facing Freya, who is getting ready to conjure more magic vines. Before Atreus could run to Freya he for some reason hears a melody being played within the forest that sounded very familiar to him as he stood still, his fires disappear including his red eyes and glowing red mark. The storms around all of Midgard fade. The boy became weak after that level of rage and power.

"Calliope?" Atreus whispers to himself as he follows the melody into the forest. Atreus kept on following the melody for a while it leads him back to the lake of the nine and soon enough it fades away.

Atreus breathes heavily, "Was this just in my head?" he refers to the melody that is little sister created, the melody

"No that...That couldn't be. I know that melody better than anyone."

"Hahahahahaha." Someone laughs behind him while clapping hands are also heard, "Looking for something or someone? I was starting to think that you wouldn't come back after what I did in the last time I saw and in believe it was about a month.

Atreus knew who that voice belonged to, it was Baldur. The Aesir god that took his sister away from him, that took away his humanity as well. He's going to wish he'd never shown his face the god of justice and honor/Giant.

Atreus turns around, looks at Baldur and replies with a cold threat, "Give. Her. Back. To. Me."

"I can't do that you know. You'll have to ask Odin yourself."

"Then take me to Odin!"

Baldur laughs, "That I cannot allow as well."

"RAAAA." Atreus roars in anger as he charges Baldur and he does the same. Atreus knew that his weak body wouldn't stand a chance against Baldur in this condition but he just had to try.

Norse Kratos and the others search for Atreus. They soon found him at the lake of the nine at Tyr's temple travel bridge fighting Baldur who has Atreus in the choke hold as the boy also has many bruises and scratches.

"Before you die boy I want to thank you. You've done what even the Allfather himself could not. I've never felt more alive."

Baldur began to choke Atreus with his two hands. The boy gasping for air but he was too weak.

'I'm sorry, Calliope.' Atreus thinks to himself as a tear rolls down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

Baldur saw a group of seven outsiders heading towards him and Atreus from a far distance. He had another idea that just came to mind as he stopped choking Atreus. He lets go of the boy as he draws breath and takes a few steps back only for Atreus to be able to hear him out.

"If you want to see her again. I'll bring her here at first light. Don't be late and come alone." Baldur runs away with his light speed abilities.

The group finally made at they stay back from Atreus. Atreus is on his knees as he looks up at his family. He hasn't quite sure as to why they were freaked up but he was too weak to think about that right now.

"Atreus?" Norse Kratos calls out to his son as he kneels down in front of him.

"Father?" Atreus looks up at his father. He couldn't think of any words to say about their reunion but he needed to tell everyone about what happened.

"Father, I- I'm really sorry. I couldn't reach her in time." Atreus cries softly as he gets back up in painful way as he struggles. After he gets back up to his feet he hugs his father as Kratos places an arm around his son, Atreus finds it to be embarrassing to do that in front of the others but the tears and sadness shows how much he cares for Calliope and how deeply sorry he is.

"I know. But we will save Calliope. That's why we came here... What did Baldur say to you?"

"...He told nothing. I couldn't focus on what he was saying because he almost choked me to death." Atreus lied only to be certain that his family will not be harmed by tomorrow morning before he plans to sneak out to see Calliope if Baldur plans to bring her back to Midgard.

"Then why did he choose to let you live? These Gods want you dead because you are half-giant but Calliope is not!" Greek Kratos said in an aggressive voice that filled with rage and anger

"I know that Kratos." Atreus says while not showing a hint of fear in voice as he gets off Norse Kratos. "I made a promise to myself that I would save my sister!"

"Then why have you not yet completed your mission?! Just use the power that you used that helped you defeat Chaos!"

Atreus breathes heavy in frustration and looks at the ground as tears fall down from his cheeks, "Because I'm afraid of what I might be become if I use my power again. For the past years after I killed him Chaos has been in my head for almost every night in my dreams, he must done some sort of magic on me before we killed him...In my dreams I would fight him without using speed because I wanted to be better than him but whenever he would beat into a bloody stain he showed me vision of killing innocent people, I could still hear their screams of pain and begging for him to show mercy but he kept killing, and killing...even all of you."

Faye kneels down to Atreus to comfort him. He's only scared and afraid.

"Listen to me my little wolf. You are nothing like Chaos, you have always been a better diety than he even was. Using your speed was one of the great things you could've ever possessed. I'm very proud of you for a making that decision of never using it again but we need to unlock this new power that you have, Atreus."

"Wait, what new power?"

Norse Kratos spoke out in confusion,"Hm? You have no memory of attacking us while using your power?"

"No, I was trapped in a dream I was only seeing Chaos. But I do remember using it on a huge troll. I wasn't sure what that power was?"

"Lad, I would seem that this new rage transformation could be a key to unlocking your new potential instead of using your speed maybe you could use your "Berserker rage." I came up with that name myself too." Mimir spoke from Norse Kratos’s hip. It was the Mimir from Freya's home. The other Mimir that Norse Kratos brought with him still remains at Mount Olympus with the Greek Gods.

"That's a nice name Mimir." Atreus said in sarcasm, "But if I use it again I'll be too dangerous to be around. I'll just be weapon of destruction."

"Anger can be a weapon if you control it use it. What made you transform into that rage?"

"It was Chaos showing me visions of killing People. But it was wasn't from getting anger by will. It was anger that came from my own heart."

"Then that is what we will do, we'll train you tomorrow by first light."

"No Kratos. My son needs to rest and restore his strength." Faye spoke out facing her husband.

"She's right father. Using that Berserker rage took a massive strain on my entire body, even with the damage that Baldur did to me."

Norse Kratos replies calmly, "Fine."

Now that they all walk back to Freya's home. Atreus can't wait any longer he will need to sneak out in the morning to see Baldur again hoping he'll bring Calliope with him but if Atreus is going to save her, he'll have to use something he has not used in a long time. His speed, mainly because he doesn't know how to tap into Berserker rage even if he accidentally taps into that Berserker rage again he'll be a danger to his family and he does not want that to happen again after Norse Kratos told then what happened when they were fighting him in his Berserker rage form.

'I will stop at nothing. Baldur. When I save Calliope, you will fall and tremble before me.' Atreus thinks in his mind as he gets some sleep.


	9. Finishing This

The sun was shining over the horizon, morning was coming upon all of Scandinavia. The soft wind was blowing from all directions as the seagulls flew across the lake of the nine. Draugrs and other creatures were still lurking around the land as well.

Atreus now has his Leviathan axe and Blades of Chaos on his back, and it was a piece of cake to lie and get out of the sanctuary forest, secondly he also made his weapons turn invisible from his back so that no one would suspect anything. He stands on the realm travel bridge that faces the Midgard tower as he waits outside at the entrance of Tyr's temple waiting for Baldur.

Moments later the entrance door to Tyr's temple opens. Atreus quickly gets ready making sure not to let his guard down. Baldur comes outside along with a smaller figure who he's dragging by the small figure hand, Baldur leans down as he lifts the small persons chin up to reveal who it is. It was Calliope. Atreus was somewhat petrified of what he had seen, something that he'd could never awaken from for the rest of his life. She...She had been tortured in Asgard, her body or outfit was slightly drenched in blood as scratches are show on her body and was also shown on her small, beautiful face, her hair was no longer in braids but it was long like her mother's hair but only part of it was covered in dry blood. Her wrists were also bloody from being shackled in chains. Her eyes were shut as bags are seen as well, she barley slept at all but afraid of what she would face if Calliope opened his eyes as tears are streaming down her cheeks as she falls into a land of dreams.

Atreus takes a step forward but Baldur stops him.

"A message from the Allfather. Since she's no use to us Aesir no longer, she'll be let go but only if you surrender to us, come to Asgard and remain there for all eternity and your sister will be free..."

A deal like that would mean that Atreus will never come home to his family. He couldn't just leave them like that in a way without saying goodbye but on the other hand Calliope will be free from the Aesir's home. Atreus will never see Calliope again, after he'd realized what they've been doing Calliope, Asgard was only been known only as a place of pain amd suffering.

"...But if you kill me here and now all of Asgard will stand against you."

Atreus only remains silent as he stares down at his little sister. He never cared about any of the words that Odin sent, it was saving Calliope from the true enemy and that was all that mattered to him.

"Then they will die as well. For what you did, this realm will be your grave." Atreus replies in threatening tone as he activates his speed. The red electricity exploded from within as Baldur tossed Calliope aside but her body disappears out of Baldur's hand. Atreus nows carries Calliope as he gently places her body down.

Baldur now laughs and claps in a surprised way.

"You are full of surprises, Giant. I'll give you that."

Atreus smirks as he takes one step forward but in the blink of an eye he strikes Baldur in a uppercut move making the god of light and joy go flying into the air. Atreus turns around to walk back to Calliope.

"Yes! More pain! Show me more!" Baldur's voice echos around Tyr's temple. Atreus looks around in direction, not showing a hint of fear at all, he's just toying around with Baldur because he knows he can't beat him this time.

Atreus looks behind him as Baldur throws a punch that's coming close to Atreus's face but everything around Atreus begins to slow down giving Atreus the advantage. Atreus grabs Baldur's hand with his left hand and begins to crush it with ease. Atreus quickly stops using his speed as he continues to crush Baldur's hand in a strong grip, while bones are being cracked and the young giant impales him through the heart his blades of chaos.

"Is this what you meant, huh!? IS THIS THE SAME PAIN THAT YOU GAVE TO MY SISTER? DID YOU CONTINUE TO TORTURE HER WHEN SHE BEGS YOU TO STOP?"

Baldur chuckles at the words like a psychotic cereal killer, "Yes. And we all enjoyed listening to every scream she made. Every tear being shed while whispering your name to come and save her. And every touch upon her small delicate body until the hope finally left... her...eyes."

After hearing those words, something snapped inside of Atreus's heart. Berserker rage Atreus slams Baldur to the ground really hard. Atreus lands on top of Baldur's chest and began to bash his face in.

After so many hits upon Baldur body began to slightly move. Atreus decided to end it for good by grabbing his enemy by the throat with his right hand.

"Who (Coughs) are you?" Baldur asked

"...The Aesir's worst nightmare."

Atreus still in Berserker rage fades away as notices the travel realm temple door opens, an ununknown tall bulky figure standing in the shadows wearing a cloak. Atreus pulls out his blade from Baldur's heart as he throws his body to the unknown figure. A rain storm descends upon everyone, lightning heard from the skies.

Baldur stares at the familiar figure, slightly getting back up slowly.

"You're an even bigger disappointment then Magni and Modi." The cloaked figure stated angry while raising his weapon. The cloaked figure slammed his weapon to Baldur's head, snapping his neck in an instant.

Baldur falls to the ground as snow starts to fall from all of the lake of the nine. Baldur feels it on his cheek as he eyes began to turn red.

"Snow." Baldur says his last words before life was drained from him completely. looks at Baldur's dead body but the figure stood still of where he's at now starring directly at Atreus who was terrified.

"Odin, declines his message, Giant. I have come for a challenge on killing you. Let us see how you deal with the god of thunder."

Atreus was somewhat petrified to even move by an inch. Thor the god of thunder killed his own brother with his most deadly weapon. He was the only god among the Aesir to kill every giant that he could find. Would he even stand a chance against him?

Thor throws his hammer, Mjolnir to Atreus's body but the boy uses his speed to avoid the hammer in time to land a hit on the god of thunder making his body. Atreus goes for another punch but Thor grabbed his fist with his enormous hand. Thor crushes his hand as he grabs the boy's neck and began to choke him, Thor was retrieves his hammer with his right hand ready to make the final strike.

"What a waist of my time." Thor sighs

Suddenly out of nowhere, a powerful blast Thor's body sending him flying across the lake of the nine but that will not stop Thor.

Atreus quickly picked up Calliope's body who had just fell unconscious after using that blast. Atreus uses his speed to run back to the cabin.

Atreus walked into the wooden house holding Calliope in his arms. He carefully places Calliope on her bed, he began to heal her injuries with his magic as he covers her body with the fur blankets to keep her warm, next Atreus closes the door so that not a single trace of snow would enter the room, last Atreus lit a few candles around the cabin to provide light. Atreus kneels to Calliope's bed as he holds her hand and stays silent allowing his sister to sleep until she wakes up.

Atreus quickly heads back to the lake of the nine, he sees Baldur's dead body still on the ground, Atreus was making sure that Thor was not around the area he thinks he must've retreat to Asgard. Atreus thought it would be better if he didn't leave Baldur's body like this. So he conjures a light yellow glowing magic from both his hands as they are facing Baldur's dead body. The magic surrounded Baldur's body.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. But I will avenge your death for Freya." Atreus says as Baldur's body faded into magic dust ascending away into the sky in a beautiful sight as well.

The weather cold snow grew endless at the moment, this means that Finbulwinter has started just like in Atreus's timeline after Baldur's death.

Atreus runs back to the cabin again to watch over his sister sleeping peacefully, a good hour and a half have passed for a while, Atreus was still waiting patiently for Calliope to wake up but he just needed to give her time. Atreus looks at his journal for a while to keep him occupied but his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice being called from back of the cabin.

"Atreus?"

Atreus looks over to his left shoulder to finally see Calliope awake. Atreus crawls out of his bed to sits on the edge Calliope's bed.

"Hey. You okay?" Atreus asks gently and calming while holding Calliope's hand. Atreus didn't want broach any of the subjects with Calliope being tortured in Asgard.

"I am alright, brother." Calliope replies while sitting up on her bed, starring at her brother. Without hesitation Calliope hugs Atreus as he does the same for her.

"Baldur told me that you left me before he took me to Asgard. Is that true?"

Atreus slows breaks the huge after hearing such words coming from Calliope, Baldur lied to her to make her loose hope.

"Calliope, I did not leave you. You were taken from me. I have searched everywhere thinking of a way to enter Asgard. When I did Heimdallr the bridge keeper who guards the bifrost almost had me to my death but he let me go, I had been unconscious at Freya's home for weeks after the battle, Baldur brought you here but Thor killed him. Look what I'm trying to say is that...I'm really sorry for not saving you from Baldur the first time, but I will never leave you again."

Calliope sheds tears at her brother's words of forgiveness and promise. He's a kindhearted soul who's strong, brave, and funny. Those were one of the things Calliope loved about him, having to meet him for the first time changed her whole life.

"...I forgive you Atreus." Atreus couldn't help but smile at Calliope, they both have another close hug. Atreus decided to make some warm vegetable stew for his sister. Figured that she hasn't eaten in the past few weeks. Once he finished cooking the vegetable stew Calliope sat down at the dinner table. Atreus walks to Calliope with a bowl of hot stew as Calliope began to eat.

After finishing the stew she drinks a wooden cup of refreshing ice cold water, a small burp escaped Calliope with made Atreus laugh like hell. Calliope began to laugh too.

"Ok I guess we should step outside. And besides we still haven't finished our goal yet." Atreus says

"But what of the gateway?" Calliope questions Atreus whether if the gateway at the mountain was destroyed when Baldur attacked them.

"The gate has been destroyed but I have an item that can be very useful."

Calliope thinks of what Atreus is talking about for a moment until she remembered the item he was referring to. Something that he used back in Greece many years ago.

"Ah, I see now, then what are we waiting for."

"Before we go, we should probably wash your hair."

Calliope noticed that her hair is a little messy here and there, a few blood stains were shown as well so she nodded in agreement. Moments later have passed, Atreus helped Calliope got her hair done, got ready and went for the door.

Atreus and Calliope both exit the door. Seeing that the snow was not ending drew Calliope into surprise.

"Atreus, is this the start of Finbulwinter?" Calliope questions Atreus, but at the same time she stared in awe at the beautiful sight of snow flakes descending from the sky.

"Yes, it is. It started after Baldur's death a while ago. It will continue to snow this for the next three winters."

"What happens when it ends?"

"Ragnarok starts but when it does we'll leave this land. Now come on let’s get to the mountain."

"Right."

Atreus and Calliope use the realm between realms to teleport to the mountain summit. Atreus digs into his infinite space bag to grab the Amulet of Uroborus. Atreus uses the relic to rebuild the gateway, once that was done the path to the Jotunheim summit appeared once again.

The children walked to the summit heading for the giant's fingers as Atreus gives Calliope Laufey's ash bag. Once they arrive inside the temple Atreus leads the way to two murals of every drawing that the giants has foreseen but the third one had been damaged, after Calliope stared in awe at the drawings they finally head to the summit while looking over the horizon, Calliope opens the bag for Atreus to spread the ashes.

"No, we do it together. Sister." Atreus smiles as he places a hand on Calliope's shoulder, Calliope smiles back at her brother as they grab a handful of Laufey's ashes. Together they let go of the ashes, the beautiful yellow dust scatters to the sun. Laufey was finally home with her people once again.

"Goodbye, Laufey." Atreus says

"We will never forget you." Calliope replies with a nod and looks back at her brother, "The giants are all gone, there's nothing for us here. What shall we do now, Loki?"

Atreus chuckles at her sister for saying his giant name, "...I'm not really sure, Calliope. Why don't we just get back to the cabin to get some more rest. Or we could fight some of the Valkyries that reside around Midgard and the other realms.."

Calliope nodded in agreement as she began to balance herself at the side of the summit while walking back to the temple, "I do have to admit, 'Loki' is a very funny name for you."

"Really, I think 'Atreus' suits me well. I find that name a little better than 'Loki'."

"We'll I also think Atreus is an honorable name that makes girls want to run after you." Calliope teases Atreus's name with a giggle, that joke made Atreus blush. He looks off in another direction trying to hide but Calliope saw it immediately before he turn his head, "Aw, struck a nerve did I?"

Atreus blush fades away, and he sighs in defeat, "Ok, you got me there. Look we're almost at the gateway."

"Thank the gods. My legs are exhausted."

"Yeah. Mine too."

The children get close the gateway, Midgard was on the other side as Calliope noticed something in the distance a group of people were waiting for them, standing a few feet away from the gateway but she did not know who they were yet but when she was about to ask Atreus of what to do, she noticed this smirk that showed upon his face. He knew exactly who was waiting for them.

"You know how you wanted to see them again after we completed our goal? Well, they're right there waiting for us."

Calliope gasps in surprise, she looks at Atreus with tears in the corners of her eyes, "You mean-"

Atreus smiles, "Yes. Go to them."

Without hesitation Calliope ran as fast as her short legs could carry her to the gateway leaving Atreus behind casually walking, Lysandra and Greek Kratos walk together getting ready to embrace their daughter's hug. Once Calliope exits Jotunheim she gave her mother and father a strong heartwarming hug.

"We have missed you child." Greek Kratos said in a soft voice. A soft voice that Calliope has not heard of in a long time. Kratos began to pet her daughter's soft hair as Atreus entered Midgard and closed the gateway.

"I have missed you both as well. Atreus saved me from Baldur at the moment he brought me here."

"Baldur brought you here?" Norse Kratos said in curiosity before Greek Kratos even got the chance, "Boy."

"What? I had to say something to get out your sight so you wouldn't follow me."

"You did not think it important to tell us?"

"Heimdallr could've have seen our plan, he would've told Baldur what we're up too. The only thing that matters is that Calliope is here with us."

Norse Kratos grumbles in slight silence. Atreus was right on that, Heimdallr was an interesting god but the boy had just saved his sister he could at least give him credit for that.

Lysandra let's her husband and daughter have a moment as she walks to Atreus to hug him for what he did. Atreus does the same to his stepmother.

"Thank you, Atreus." Lysandra says with tears escaping her eyes.

"I promised that I would get her back for you."

Lysandra slightly laughs, "You do have a way of fulfilling promises. Helping the weak. Protecting the innocent, you're just like Faye."

Atreus smiles at that, "And Calliope is just like her beautiful mother."

Hearing that quote made Lysandra blush. But to make sure that she wouldn't feel too embarrassed by her step-son's reply she had to make things even, she playfully kissed Atreus in the cheek to make the boy's face hot red in embarrassment that made Lysandra and Faye laughed up a storm.

Everyone else began to laugh at the sight of this moment but not Norse Kratos who is just slightly smiling. Greek Kratos did not expect his wife to lay a kiss on someone else except for him and Calliope. This made Greek Kratos reveal a smirk on his face as well. Even Calliope and Pandora giggled at the sight of seeing Atreus like that.

Atreus sighs, "Let just do something else in the meantime. And forget about this whole thing."

"I think not, brother. Your torment is only beginning." Calliope says while trying to keep a straight face.

Atreus gulped, "Wait, what?"

Calliope moved close to Atreus as the boy began to back up slowly afraid of what stunt her sister was about pull. Atreus's back touch the side of gateway he had nowhere else to go.

That was Calliope's cue to take action. She ran fast to her brother as she jump off the ground to kick her brother in the chest, she used her foot to jump off her brother's stomach to preform a majestic back flip and landed on the ground.

Atreus held on to his stomach while the boy was on his knees, that kick was really something but he knew that Calliope was holding back on that attack.

"Just so that you are aware that was me currently going the easy way...But you wouldn't want to see me when I go for the hard way. And never let me get capture by any enemy again."

Calliope walk over to Atreus, showing a hand gesture to help him up. Atreus smiles as he takes Calliope hand to get back up to his feet.

"I will never let that happen again."

"If it does. I will find you no matter how far you run away." Calliope says in a playful threat.

"Then I'll be ready for you."

"So little brother, lass. What shall we all do now?" Mimir questions out.

An idea pop's in Atreus's head. He'd figured that everyone would want to get a chance if they can put up a good fight against these 9 warriors.

"We're all going on a Valkyrie hunt."


End file.
